A Viking Life (New)
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany is just on another raid when she saves a very beautiful woman. Despite knowing nothing about this mysterious barbarian Santana decides that her best chance is to go with side barbarian. Can their connection survive the harsh world of the Vikings. Trigger warn: mentions of rape.
1. Meeting

**So I've decided to completely redo parts of this story. I'm still working on my other one, but as I was going through a few of my stories at work I decided that this one needed to be redone. I hope that all of you who liked the old version like this new one. I look forward to your reviews.**

**This story is not historically accurate.**

**A Viking Life**

**Brittany POV**

"Take care of my daughter, Orlrick." my dad says as I approach the boat.

"Dad I don't need looking after this is my fifth raid and I am sixteen." I say slinging my sword, shield and furs into the boat.

"You're still my daughter and only child." he grumbles.

"Don't worry Jarl I'll look after her." Puck says coming up from behind and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Remove your hand from me Puckerman or lose it." I growl.

"Your daughter's quite feisty isn't she." Orlrick whispers to my father.

I choose to ignore the comment and hope that he doesn't try to bed me though he's always been nice so I'm not that worried. Many men have tried, but none have succeeded. Most give up after a try or two and go after my best friend Quinn as she gives in right away most of the time.

We are about to go out on the first raid of the season to Britain and everyone is gathered at the docks to wish us off. I spot Quinn flirting with one of the young boys whose first raid this will be.

"Quinn," I shout striding up to her and engulfing her in one of my bear hugs as she calls them.

"Brittany please let me go your squeezing the breath out of me." she huffs between labored breaths. "I think I finally get how you killed that bear." she says once she caught her breath.

"So you come down to check out the fresh meat." I joke earning a punch in the arm from her.

"Hush you cause you know that you're checking out all women seeing which one you plan on bringing back some fancy thing to get them into your bed." she whispers so no one will overhear.

Sure it's a known fact that I like women, but it's not spoken out loud. It's something that my father tolerates so long as I bring honor to the family through my skill as a shield maiden and the plunder I retrieve from the raids. Thankfully for the last five years I have down just that.

"So what lady has your eye today?" Quinn asks knowing full well that I never sleep with a woman for more than a month otherwise they get too attached at want more.

"None, but I'm sure I'll find some young thing when I get back that will catch my eye." I smirk winking at a pretty blonde.

"Just be careful and come home in one piece." Quinn says hugging me tightly.

"I will don't worry." I whisper kissing the top of her head before walking over to the ship.

Being the Jarl's daughter I get to sit and do whatever I want on the ship. Even though I could get away with doing nothing I feel it's only fair for me to pull my own weight. Most of the men are nice to me especially since I help, but there are three assholes who are in our raiding party Finn, Sam and Puck. They don't like me at all. They're also sixteen, but hold a grudge that none of them can beat me in a fight and that I can bed any woman I want and they can't.

The other sixteen men who are mostly all over twenty have always been nice and respectful of the fact that I won't give it up to any man.

"Britt are we ready to leave?" Orlrick asks he's the captain of our raiding party.

"Everyone's on so yes." I shout and we push off heading west to Britain.

The journey is a long one as we are heading down to the southern part of Britain. It would be a much shorter trip if we just headed straight across, but Orlrick thought we'd get a better haul from the southern part and I agree not many have raided down that far.

"Brittany you're looking quite fine." Puck coos sliding next to me.

"Leave her alone," Harold growls from next to me.

Puck takes one look at him and moves quickly down towards Sam and Finn.

"Thanks," I say smiling at Harold.

"If they give you any problems just a shout." he says and Erick, Ivar, Toki and Ulf all agree.

"Don't worry I can handle them, but if I need help you five are the first I'll ask." I say smiling at them.

Of all the men not just in our raiding party, but also in our territory Harold, Erick, Ivar, Toki and Ulf are all some of the best and nicest men that I've ever met. They always treat women as equals and don't try to rape them. I admire them for that and their loyalty to their wives. If I ever am allowed to commit to who I want I hope I'm just like them.

"You're thinking too much Britt." Ulf says sitting next to me as I stare out at the sea in front of us.

"I'm just thinking of the plunder we'll bring back." I lie not wanting him to know what I'm truly thinking.

"Don't worry you'll find yourself a woman soon enough to take care of you." he says patting my back.

"That's not-" I start, but Ulf stops me.

"Everyone here knows and none of us care cause frankly I have to say that no man in his right mind wants to try and tame you as you can beat any of us in a fight and that's just embarrassing." he says which causes me to laugh.

"You're right as usual, but what if I never find her." I sadly say.

"Don't worry you will and it will happen when you least expect it." he says pulling me into him.

"Is that how you met your wife?" I ask a little curious cause he had committed to her a few years back when I was on my first raid and he was injured.

"Yes she's a shield maiden much like yourself and I met her the raid before you started. She saved me from being skewered by some peasant farmer and at that moment I knew she was the woman for me. You'll find that too." Ulf says patting me on the back yet again.

We sailed for eight days and nights until we saw a fog. Anyone who sails knows a fog means land and land means we start raiding.

"I can't wait to see what the women look like here." Sam snickers and Harold shoves him.

"You three behave yourselves and remember why we are here." he growled as we all prepared to go.

I followed Orlrick off the boat as we scout out the beach and surrounding area for any threats. Finding none we motion for everyone else to follow. Ivar being the best tracker quickly found a stream that lead us to a river that we could follow knowing that towns worth raiding are always built around water.

"You see these tracks," Ivar points out what looks like hoof tracks. "A man on a horse rode this way about a day and a half ago. So we must be getting either close to a farm, village or hopefully a town." he says.

"I think it's a town." I say smiling.

"Why do you think that Britt?" Orlrick asks.

"Look at the water it was clear back there and now it's mucky." I state proudly knowing that I'm right.

Not ten minutes later we reach the edge of the forest that we had been walking in to see not that far away the walls of a town.

"Well men and Brittany here we are let's show this town some northern hospitality." Orlrick grins evilly.

Not that I can say I'm not looking forward to raiding this place. It looks wealthy just I don't like to kill people who have done nothing to me. As everyone headed off to different parts of the city I stood looking on trying to decide where to go.

"Hit the church Britt." Orlrick orders knowing that I'll just tie up the monks or other religious people instead of killing them like the rest of the men.

Those men are always the most useful that's how I learned to speak English. As normal Puck, Sam and Finn all headed off together. I on the other hand prefer to be alone and I start walking towards the church. The sounds of screaming have already started, it's the worst part of raiding.

"Breath Brittany it's okay." I say to myself.

A man runs at me screaming that I'll never take his wife. He swings a sword rather clumsily and I easily dodge it. I really didn't want to kill him so I kept dodging all his attacks. When I see another man who looks like he actually might know how to fight I stab the first man in the chest and turn to face the other. He has an evil grin on his face.

"I'm going to kill you barbarian." he growls.

"Fat chance," I growl back.

I block his first attack and in two swift strikes I lob off his head. Running fast away from the two bodies so I wouldn't have to look them I suddenly stopped when I heard a scream.

"Bitch get back here." I hear Puck growl.

For some reason it incensed me that he was hurting some poor innocent girl even if she was English.

"Finn hold her down." Sam shouted and I can imagine that he's pulling his pants down readying himself.

"Get the fuck off of her." I growl as I come up from behind them throwing Puck and Sam into the wall of the house behind me.

"Fucking bitch," Puck grumbled, but even he knew not to mess with me not only was I a better fighter, but my dad is the Jarl.

"Finn you have ten seconds to let go of her before I remove all you limbs."

Finn runs away from me as fast as he can. Sam looks from Puck to me before running too. Puck stands up and stares at me for several moments before running off as well.

I turn around to face the young woman who I just saved from being raped by the three idiots. I offer her my hand and she takes it. Lifting her up my breath is literally taken by the beauty in front of me.

"Hello," I roughly say.

"You speak English?" she questions very surprised shirking away from me.

"Yes what is your name?" I ask trying to not scare her too much. "I won't hurt you." I promise looking in her deep dark brown eyes. I swear that they could lead me right to her soul.

"Santana," she hesitantly says stepping a little closer to me.

Everything about her draws me in. I've never wanted someone so bad. She's about two heads shorter than me, but I've always like smaller women plus I'm really tall so most women are shorter than me. Her hair is dark as night, thick and wavy so unique and alluring. She has big, red, plump lips that I want nothing more than to kiss her right now, but the astonishing thing about her is her dark skin tone, it's a light brown and I've never seen someone so young have that color skin even after working all summer outside.

"My fiancée will pay for my safe return." she stutters looking around like she's terrified of being attacked.

"Are you sure?" I question getting the feeling that she doesn't want him to find her by the way she's standing so close to me despite not knowing me.

"Yes," she sadly says.

"That doesn't matter, we've gotten enough from this raid plus most of the men would never give you back. They'd want to take you back as their thrall so they can do as they want." I tell her holding myself back from wrapping her up in a hug.

"Thrall?" she questions.

"I believe you call them slaves." I tell her thinking hard.

I don't know what this feeling is, but I just want to wrap her up and protect her from everything. I want to protect her from all the men so she can be mine.

"They're going to..." she sobs falling down to her knees.

"No," I shout kneeling next to her and pulling her into me. "I'll protect you, I promise." I say rubbing her back.

"Why do you care?" she sobs.

I don't have an answer for her as I don't know myself why I care all I know is that the thought of any man hurting her makes me feel so angry.

**Santana POV**

When those men tried to rape me I thought that I was done for until she pulled them off of me. It terrified me thinking that she would be hurt by them just for helping me. I know I shouldn't care about a barbarian, but she did save me.

She told me that her name is Brittany which is weird cause that's a more catholic name not barbarian. I'm also shocked that she can even speak English. It isn't until she pulls me into her arms promising to protect me from all the men in her raiding party that I ask why she cares. She doesn't say anything just stares off.

"I think I'll take my chances..." I start, but she cuts me off again.

"No," she says taking my hands and helping me back up though she doesn't let go and makes me look in her eyes. "They will not let you leave this place alive unless you come with us. I can't protect you from all the horrible things many of the men will do to you unless you become my thrall." she says and looking in her eyes I trust that she won't hurt me.

"I'm not a slave, I'm a noble woman." I proudly say leaving out the part of being sold.

"You won't be a thrall in my eyes and I'll let you do as you please, but in the eyes of everyone else to protect you, you have to be my slave." she says trying hard to explain her thinking.

I sigh knowing that she's right. If I want to live and not be raped by any of those fucking men I'll just have to trust this woman.

"Okay," I weakly say looking at my feet.

"Hey," she says lifting my chin to look into her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you or let anyone else. Don't worry about being my thrall you don't have to do anything and no one should order you around, tell me if they do."

I can't help, but smile at how cute she is being trying to reassure me that she only intends to protect me, I don't get why she is trying to protect me or why she even cares, but I'm not about to start questioning her.

"Come, I have to take care of the church." she says and starts walking off.

I quickly follow after her not wanting to lose her. She walks fast and with purpose and I start to think that she must be pretty important. If I'm right then I'm glad she's the one that saved me.

"Stay close to me." she says slowing down slightly so I can catch up.

"Okay," I agree happy she's not ordering me around.

"Here," she holds out her hand. "I need to make sure that nothing bad happens to you." she honestly says so I take her hand.

I stifle a gasp at how gently and surprisingly soft her hands are. In fact everything about her is surprising. For a barbarian she seems so innocent and hesitant to kill anyone nothing like the stories I've heard. And even though she has furs, armor at least that's what I think it is, a bunch of weapons and a heavy looking shield I can tell she has one killer body. God Santana stop that thinking. Her legs, god go on forever. A few strands of sunkiss blonde hair sticking out of her helmet. Her pale complexion suits her well and help make her look innocent if it wasn't for the battle axe and sword she has. But the thing that memorizes me is her ocean blue eyes. It's such a unique color that I've never seen before.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts of Brittany by said woman yanking me behind her.

_Who is this? _the man speaks in Norse or maybe Danish.

_She's my thrall, _Brittany growls backing me up to a wall.

_You don't need any more thralls. _he tries to grab me. I squeak and grab tightly to Brittany's back.

Brittany growls hitting him several times with her shield.

_My dad has thralls, I don't and if you so much as look at her again I'll kill you. _she yells stepping towards him.

When the man left I didn't loosen my grip on her. I had finally realized that I really didn't have to worry about her, she wanted to protect me. It surprised me that she would, but I had decided to stop questioning why and just be thankful. The fact that a complete stranger was treating me better than my own family made me sad.

**Flashback**

"Mami? You can't let him. NO!" I shout, kicking as my dad tried to drag me away.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." she sobs watching him drag me away.

He threw me into some man's arms.

"Here she is now where's my money?" my dad asks.

**End Flashback**

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay." Brittany says pulling me into her chest.

She just holds me and I'm frankly shocked at how she ignores everything she's probably suppose to be doing to just to hold me.

"Thank you," I whisper snuggling deeper into her.

What she does next shocks me yet again, she stands up with me still in her arms. I wrap my arms around her neck and lay my head on her shoulder. She just keeps surprising me.

"All I have to do is raid the church then we're going back down to the ship." she tells me as if what I have to say on the matter matters.

"You aren't going to hurt..." I trail off.

"No," she calmly says as we approach the church.

She puts me down, but keeps me close to her. Not that she has to try hard as I'm staying as close as I can to her. I feel bad that I'm helping raid a church, but I'm not going to say anything about it.

"Listen up, everyone get in the center of the room and no one will be hurt." she shouts drawing her sword.

I gasped cause I thought she wasn't going to hurt them, then she hands me the sword.

"Stay here and swing this at anyone who tries to come near you." she says kissing my cheek.

I stood there in shock staring after her. She just handed me a sword and fucking kissed me cheek. Oh god what if she's only protecting me cause she wants me all to herself.

"Here watch these," Brittany says setting gold crosses in front of me.

She piles all the gold, silver and anything else she deems valuable in front of me. Every time she does she looks around me and growls at any of the priests who are looking at me. It's nice to be valued and thus far taken care of without expecting anything in return.

"Why are you helping them?" one of the priests asks glaring at me.

"It's either stay at with her or get raped." I sneer at him. "So I went with the safer bet."

Just then five big men came in and I shakily held the sword up.

_Why does she have Brittany's sword? _the one big beardless man in the front asked something in Norse.

_She's my thrall now. _Brittany responses to him coming up next to me and calmly taking the sword from my hands.

_Fine let's get this stuff._

I watch as all the men smile at Brittany and the man who spoke patted her on the back.

"Let's go," she says taking my arm and leading me out of the church.

"Where are we going now?" I ask hoping she'll tell me.

"To the boat," she says. "Before everyone else so we can get you comfortable." she softly says.

"Thanks," I softly says back.

"For what?" she asks looking really confused.

"Taking care of me and protecting me from all those men." I tell her.

She smiles and pulls me into her. You would think that I being a Christian that it would freak me out that she seems to be attracted to me, but for some reason it doesn't. I feel safe in her arms and know that so long as I'm in them no one will touch me. She seems to be a very good fighter and to scare the men she's with.

"Those men in the church won't hurt you either their my friends." she tells me as we follow the river.

"Are you sure?" I hesitantly ask not wanting to upset her, but also not wanting to drop my guard and end up being attacked.

"Yes, they're all married and devoted to their wives. They won't touch you cause they know I'd kill them and if I didn't then their wives will." she growls surprising me.

"I still don't get why you care?" I ask again.

"If you want the truth I'm not sure myself I just I...here." she mumbles handing me a beautiful silver bracelet with several diamonds placed in it.

"What's this far?" I ask very curious as to why she'd give it to me.

"It's beautiful and I just thought someone as beautiful as you deserved something nice." she says blushing.

"Thanks," I shyly say putting the bracelet on.

I blush when she pushes it farther up my arm and sets me down on a log to take a break. She gets some water in a small golden cup she had taken from the church and offers it to me. I gladly take it from her as she sits down next to me.

_Brittany I didn't believe Harold when he told me, but damn you know how to pick them. _some man says walking towards us from the direction we're going.

_Ulf, _she blushes and I really want to know what he says.

_See you at the ship and don't think that I'm not going to question you about her later. _he leaves.

Looking up, I can see tints of red on her face.

"Um... what did he say?" I ask hoping I didn't just jump over a line.

"He um...wants to um...I'll tell you later we defiantly need to get back to the ship as most of the men will probably be heading back any time." she says helping me up.

By the time we reach the ship I was in her arms again as apparently I was slowing her down. Personally I think she just likes carrying me.

"Here I always ride at the front." she says setting me down in the very front and puts two furs around me.

"So...what will happen when everyone else gets back?" I ask snuggling into her furs glad that she gave them to me as it was a little cold outside plus they smell like her.

"Most of them will stare at you and try to get you to have sex with them, but don't worry I won't let them. Just stay by me and everything will be fine." she says sitting down next me and pulling me into her lap.

"Can I sleep?" I ask yawning as I hardly slept last night.

"Yeah you can do whatever you want." she says smiling setting me down in a pile of furs and pulling several over me.

**Brittany POV**

Santana falls asleep just before Orlrick with about ten men including Puck, Sam and Finn all came back carrying the stuff they had found. I know the three idiots would stay away from me and Santana, I just hoped Orlrick wouldn't get all worked up.

"Brittany I hear you have found yourself a thrall." Orlrick asks smiling.

"Yes, she's currently sleeping." I tell them as the rest of our group comes back.

"Is all of this from the church?" Orlrick asks as Harold and Ivar throw two chests into the middle of the ship.

"Yep," I grin happy with my haul.

Thankfully everyone is more focused on getting all our haul into the ship and seeing what we have that most all of them have forgotten about Santana.

"So, she's a looker." Harold says sitting next to me looking over at Santana who is on my other side.

"Please tell me you plan on making her more than just your average thrall." Toki says sitting down next to Harold as we take off.

"Trust me I don't plan on having her be a thrall at all. If she sleeps with me I want it to be because she loves me not cause I forced her." I tell them smiling fondly down at her.

"Do you love her?" Harold quietly asks.

"Yes," is all I say.

They both left me alone with her. I could see a few men looking over and probably wondering who this woman I was hovering over was. I'm not going to leave her side or allow any of these dirt bags near her. Finn moves a little closer towards us until I raise an eyebrow.

"Why does she get to bring a thrall back and we don't." I hear a few men grumble to each other.

"It's only cause she's the Jarl's daughter." a man across from them says.

I glare at them even though they're not looking over at us, I don't like the tone that they are using.

"Let's be honest that thrall's fucking gorgeous and if Brittany hadn't already claimed her I would have fucked her and still would be." one of the men laughed.

I was seething and ready to throw him off the ship when I felt something brush my leg.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Santana groggily asks.

"Here," I hand her a piece of bread from my pack.

"Hey!" a man near me shouts.

"Quiet!" I growl glaring at him before looking back at Santana with a smile on my face.

She giggles at me and I can't help, but smile wider. I honestly don't care if she doesn't end up in my bed so long as she lets me take care of her I'll be happy. I just want to be close to her.

"Thanks," she says when she finishes.

"I told you that I'd protect you that includes feeding you." I say smiling at her.

The look on her face tells me that she's shocked that I would do such a thing for her. It shocked me that anyone could be curl to this beautiful woman. I will protect her no matter what.

"It's just you're a barbarian and yet really nice to me, I'd never expect this from one of your kind." she says moving up to sit next to me still snuggled in my furs.

"Personally I prefer either Viking or Dane." I joke putting my arm around her shoulders.

"How long are we going to be stuck here?" she asks burying her head into my chest.

"Anywhere from eight to ten days." I say sighing.

We sit in silence falling asleep on each other. I was shaken awake by Ulf at nightfall.

"Orlrick thought that you should take night watch with her and all." he says nodding to Santana. "Don't worry we'll keep an eye on you two during the day." he adds.

I nod and he moves back to his area. Looking down I see Santana peacefully sleeping on my shoulder. She's so cute that I don't want to move and disturb her sleep; I get the feeling that she hadn't been sleeping much. So I'm going to treat her the way she deserves to be treated.

"San, I have to get up." I whisper.

"Mumphf, no more sleep." she moans clinging to my arm.

Sighing I try to move my arm, but she has it in a death grip. I really had no other option so I picked her up.

"Britt," she gasps as she is woken up.

"I have to man the ship while everyone else sleeps." I calmly tells her.

"Oh so you'll sleep during the day." she whispers a very worried look on her face.

"Don't worry I have a few friends that will make sure no one touches you while I'm asleep." I reassure her pulling her down with me into my furs bed. "You should get some more rest." I tell her covering her up.

"I don't want to sleep if you're not." she says looking me in the eyes.

"Well since you're obviously not from Britain you can tell where you are from and how you came to be there." I say a little excited as I really want to know more about her.

She at first just stares at me then she smiles and shakes her head.

"Okay," she quietly says.

**Santana POV**

This woman is something else, but I'm more than willing to tell her about Spain. I really do miss home and wish that I go back.

"Well I grew up in Paris. My parents are nobles and own a very large estate right outside of Paris. It's much nicer there than it is in Britain weather wise. I miss Spain over all and speaking Spanish, your language and most others are so much more harsh to speak and listen to." I start noticing how enthralled Brittany is.

I continue the rest of the night telling her all about Spain and all my favorite places to go. By the time the sun starts to rise I think I've told her everything there is to know about Spain. "It sounds like a beautiful place Santana. Maybe one day we can go there together." she yawns snuggling down next to me.

"I'd love that." I say curling into her.

When she puts her arms around me and pulls me flush against her I can't help, but sigh and snuggle even more into her warm embrace. I feel so safe in her arms that I never want to leave them. All these feelings I have whirling around in me are really confusing. I know that I shouldn't feel this way especially with someone who I just met and has made me their slave, but Brittany is so different from anyone else I've met that I can't help it. She makes me feel safe and loved and that's something I haven't had in a while.

"Tomorrow you're telling me why you were in Britain." she mumbles.

"Okay," I softly say falling into a deep sleep.

"San," I hear someone say into my ear.

I try to swat them away, but whoever it is catches my hand and giggles. Opening one eye slowly I'm pleased to see Brittany hovering over me, a lantern in her hand as it's pitch black outside.

"Harold thinks it's cute how you cling to my chest and had yourself draped all over me." she smiles handing me some dried meat.

"Sorry," I say blushing.

"Don't be," she says and I can't help, but wonder why she wasn't mad. I don't have time to dwell on that as she's positioned herself in front of me waiting.

"You want to hear more?" I ask and she nods her head.

**Flashback**

"Lord Smyth, good to see you again." my dad says elbowing me in the gut as a reminder to be polite.

"It's good to see you as well Lord Lopez." he says flashing his smile as he shakes my dad's hand. "And this beauty must be your daughter." he says bowing.

"Yes this is my daughter Santana." my dad says pushing me towards him.

"Such a beautiful specimen. How old is she?" he asks picking up my arm.

I grimace to stop myself from punching the daylights out of him.

"She's sixteen and a virgin." my dad says proudly.

"I'll take her," he says handing my dad a big bag of coins.

My dad looks guiltily at me, but takes the money and Lord Smyth drags me away with him.

**End Flashback**

"Your dad sold you!" she harshly whispers grabbing me to stop herself from leaping up.

"Yes," I sadly say tears starting to fall. "At first Lord Smyth was nice, but as soon as we got to London he turned mean. He hit me and forced himself on me. I was meeting a dress maker when you all raided..." I couldn't continue on anymore I knew that she would hate me and no longer protect me after hearing that I was basically a slave and no longer a virgin.

What I didn't expect was to be wrapped up in her arms and hugged tightly to her chest.

"San," she calmly says forcing me to look in her eyes. "I will never ever let anyone hurt you again." she says kissing the top of my head.

It's all I've wanted to hear since he took me. Snuggling into her strong embrace I let every worry I've ever had fade away. She'll protect me from everything she can, I know it.

**Brittany POV**

If I ever meet this Lord Smyth he's dead. No one and I mean no one will hurt my woman while I still breath. Right now I'm content to just hold her in my arms. If she hadn't been hurt, raped and almost raped I'd be already making my move on her, but I want her to feel safe and comfortable around me so I'll wait for her to realize she loves me. I know she already has feelings for me even if she doesn't know what they are yet.


	2. Everything Changes

**This is the part I changed the most. There is mention of rape in the middle of this chapter.**

**Brittany POV**

As our ship docked I pulled Santana impossibly close to me. She didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arms tightly around me. I could see the wheels turning in all men's minds when they laid eyes on Santana so I held on ever tighter to her. There was no way in hell I would allow any of their grubby hands on her.

"Stay close," I whisper not that she needed to be told.

I helped her off the ship and grabbed all my stuff before leading her towards my dad. Every man was staring at her and the fact I had my left hand on the small of her back.

"Here let me help." she whispers taking my furs in her arms.

"Just stay really close and don't look anyone in the eye." I whisper as we approach my dad.

My dad comes over and slaps me on the back grinning as he looks Santana up and down.

"She's a looker." he says still staring at her.

"I claim her as my thrall." I claim putting my arm around her.

My dad looks like he's about to object when Harold whispers something in his ear.

"So this is what you claim?" he asks motioning to Santana.

I can tell she's nervous at not knowing what is going on. So I do what comes natural which is wrap my arm protectively around her.

"Yes," I strongly say.

"Fine, but you get nothing else." he says before turning and walking away.

I close my eyes and sigh in relief. At least he isn't demanding me to give her to him, I don't think I could do that even if he demanded it.

She grabs my arm as a man approaches her with a wicked smile. I didn't know him, but I knew his kind so I grabbed a hold of Santana and steered her away. I wanted nothing to do with him. All I wanted was to get her to my home. I'll deal with my dad later.

"Just ignore him, I'll take you to our place." I tell her.

"We're going to your place?" she asks a little scared and yet hopeful.

"No, it's our place now as you'll be staying with me." I say kissing her head.

"Oh, I thought that since I'm your slave..." she starts.

I look around to make sure no one is around before I start talking. "You're not my slave, you're the beautiful woman who I'm just protecting."

"Thanks for taking care of me. I'll help out anyway you need." she offers.

"You don't..."

"Listen if I'm going to be living with you I need to help." she says stopping me.

"Fine, you can cook I normally go over to my parents for dinner, but that can be your job along with keeping the house." I agree and we start walking again.

She takes my hand and starts playing with my fingers, lacing our fingers together and swinging our hands. I pull her to a stop and she looks for the house to me.

"This is yours?" she asks.

"Yes, my dad's the Jarl so this is where we will be living. I thought it was a good idea to get one a few years after a really good raid. I only have the one bed so you can sleep there I'll sleep next to the fire until I get another week." I tell her setting all my stuff down.

"You only have two room?" she asks as I start putting everything away.

"I'll make you your own room." I offer handing her a dress so she won't stand out so much.

"Thanks, I'll make you something to eat." she says.

"Okay, but I have to go to a meeting for a few hours though. Stay in here, I don't want anyone to mistake you for a lesser thrall." I tell her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"If you think it's for the best." she agrees smiling at me.

"Just for now," I assure her before leaving.

I give her one big smile before leaving, heading towards the hall. It wasn't something I wanted to do right now, I really didn't want to leave Santana alone. Plus we weren't due to do a Thing for at least for a months. My worry is in extra overdrive for someone hurting Santana especially Puck. He seemed too interested in Santana for my liking. The only thing that gave me some peace was he would be there too.

"Is it true?" Quinn asks shoving me into the wall of a house.

"What are you talking about?" I ask rather confused.

"You're sleeping your new "hot" thrall?" she questions.

"NO! She's just a woman I'm protecting from the harshness of our world." I tell her hoping she'll drop it.

"Sure and you're not hoping that she'll end up in your bed." she laughs. "It's not like I care, but every man is talking about how hot she is so I'd be careful about leaving her." she adds.

"Quinn I have to go to a meeting, but can you go and make sure that she's okay and stay with her until I get back?" I ask.

"Okay," she agrees turning and heading back to my place.

By the time I finally reach the hall just before my dad was going to start i saw why we had been called. He was going to be handing out all the goods from the raid. I of course wasn't going to be getting any of it, but I don't care cause I have Santana.

**Santana POV**

When Brittany left I really didn't know what to do so I started building up the fire to start cooking dinner so it will be down when Brittany gets back. I'm grateful for everything she's done for me, but there's something about her that makes me think she wouldn't be doing this if it was anyone else. She can't like me like she should a man and I don't...do I? Whenever she touches me I get all tingling and my stomach does flips. I don't know what this feeling is.

_Hello, _someone says knocking on the door.

What the fuck! Who? Sword where's her sword. I search all over looking around for where she put her sword or her axe something, anything to protect myself. The door opened and my heart dropped when I saw a blonde short haired woman come in looking at me. She smiled and waved at my before speaking again.

_Brittany asked me to look after you._

All I got was Brittany, but it was enough to comfort me. I sat down next to the fire and sighed.

_Are you okay? _she questions.

I just stare at her and she seems to get it.

"I'm Quinn a good friend of Brittany's and she wants me to keep you safe while she was gone." she says and I can't help, but smile.

"You speak English too." I say astonished.

"Yes who do you think taught Brittany and you must be Santana." she says.

"I am, I was going to cook something for dinner." I offer putting another log on the fire. These barbarians keeps surprising me.

"Thank god cause Britt can't cook to save her life." she laughs.

I laugh as well cause it totally made sense. Quinn helped me cut up the fish and vegetables and make some stew for when Brittany returns.

"So you're her friend?" I question.

"Yes, she's been my best friend for years we grew up together and she stops men from taking advantage of the fact that I'm not married." she says smiling. "She's one of the sweetest and thoughtful person I know." she adds.

All I can do is smile and nod. It's a forced smile cause I can't imagine Brittany helping and taking care of Quinn or anyone else like she has me. I want to attack Quinn and drive her away so I can have Brittany all to myself. Oh god what are these feelings? I haven't felt like this since I was seven and my little brother was born.

"Thanks Quinn," Brittany says coming in.

"No problem Britt, see you two around." Quinn says giving Brittany a quick hug.

I can't help, but glare at Quinn as she leaves.

"I made us some fish and then vegetables stew." I offer her a bowl.

"Thanks San," she smiles taking the bowl and starting to shovel it in her mouth only pausing to say, "this is really good."

"Thanks," I softly say smiling.

She smiles at me before finishing up and holding her bowl out for more. I gladly gave her more and another slab of fish.

"So what was your meeting good?" I asked wondering what it could have been about.

"Frankly it was bullshit that I had to go in the first place as my father was just splitting up the haul not that got any as I had already claimed you." she fumes taking an aggressive bite of her fish.

"Oh," I say turning away trying not to cry.

"Santana," she softly says pulling me into her and kissing the top to my head. "It's worth not getting anything if it keeps you safe."

"Why?" I ask still confused on why she was helping me.

"Why what?" she asks still holding me against her.

"Why are you protecting me?" I ask.

"Honestly I don't know at first I think it's because you caught my eye and I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt by Finn, Sam or Puck. I honestly planned on letting you stay in Britain, but after getting a good look at you I knew that someone wither it be someone with me or some other man would end up hurting so that's why I brought you with me." she pauses and takes my hands. "After hearing you talk about being sold I think I fell for you. Over the journey I began to fall more and more for you. Santana, I think no I know I'm in love with you." she stops staring in my eyes and still holding my hands.

I gulp, all my feelings towards her now make sense to me. She looks dejected and pulls away from me. That pulled me out of my frozen state and I yank her arm so she would turn around. Grabbing her face I plant a kiss on her lips. It only lasts a few seconds, but damn I never want this kiss to end.

"Wow," she gasps smiling.

"Yeah," I mumble blushing, I can't believe I just did that.

"Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I plan on kissing you many more times." she says giving me a quick peck before gathering up all her weapons.

Smiling like an idiot I sit next to her as she sharpens her sword and axes.

"I'd feel safer if we slept in the same bed." I sheepishly say blushing.

"Don't worry I won't try anything until you're ready." she says pausing to lean over and kiss me.

"Thanks," I softly say watching as Brittany goes back to sharpening her weapons.

I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but as soon as she was done sharpening her weapons she got up and held her hand cut for me.

"We should go to bed, I have an early day tomorrow and you can meet my mother." she says helping me into her bed.

It was about two feet off the ground and had a bunch of furs on it, in fact it was one of the best looking beds I'd ever seen.

"Hold me?" I ask as I lay on the bed.

She smiles and climbs up next to me. Putting an arm around my waist she pulls me into her.

"You're so beautiful." she whispers kissing my cheek.

I snuggle more into her and fall asleep quickly in her safe embrace.

**Brittany POV**

"San, I have to get up." I softly say.

I can't believe that she actually likes me back, that she'd choose a life with me instead of a man. I know she's giving up a lot, but I'll never let her get hurt. For the rest of my life I will protect her. She snuggles herself even more into my chest as I try to wake her.

"San, I have to go help my mother and you have to meet her." I whisper back.

"Do we have to go?" she grumbles.

"Yes, but we do need to get up." I tell her kissing her again before pulling up with me.

"What if your mother doesn't like me?" she asks as I pull on some new pants and shirt and give Santana a different dress.

"She'll love you, just like I do." I reassure her pulling her naked body up against mine.

"You love me?" she jokes kissing me.

"Yep and I will love you until the day I die." I tell her helping her get dressed.

"So what is your mother like?" she asks as she starts to make some deer and fish stew for later.

"She was a shield maiden like me until my father the late Jarl's son took a liking to her and they committed to each other. Since then she's had to stay home to take care of everything including taking care of me and my four brothers who are all dead now." I say slipping my arms around her waist.

"Oh," she says sadly.

"They died before I was born so just don't talk about family and you'll be fine." I tell her, kissing the side of her head.

She leans back into and takes a couple deep breaths.

"I think I'm ready to head out if you are." she says taking my hands and tightening my grip around her.

"You sure?" I ask making sure that she really is.

"Yeah, let's go." she says starting to head out the door dragging me with her.

I barely manage to grab my short axe before she had me out the door. She stops and looks at me waiting for me to lead the way to my mom. It takes us less than five minutes to get to the long house were my parents live.

"Brittany!" my mother sheiks ass I walk in.

She runs into my arms hugging me tightly which is pretty hard to hug her back as Santana got scared and grabs my left arm.

"It's good to see you too mom." I say patting her on the back lightly.

"And this young woman must be why your father's pissed." she says pulling Santana into a hug.

"Mom, this is Santana. Santana this is my mother." I say as my mom lets go of Santana and she quickly grabs back a hold of me.

"Hi," Santana quietly says, smiling at my mom.

She looks from Santana to me and shakes her head laughing. I don't get it, but I'm sure she'll tell me in a minute when she finishes laughing.

"I hope you can cook cause this one's hopeless." she says pointing at me.

Santana laughs as does my mom and suddenly it's like all of Santana's fears are gone.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good cook." Santana says.

"Good, now tell me how you met and managed to make my daughter fall in love with you?" my mom asks bringing us into her side of the house.

The rest of the day was spent with Santana and my mom talking, getting to know each other while I sat there and listened, my arms wrapped around Santana, her leaning back into me. I know my mom was watching the whole time how we were reacting to each other. Like how closely I was holding Santana to me and how the entire time I kept playing with her hands.

"She's a keeper." my mom whispers before we leave.

"I know," I whisper as I pick up an exhausted Santana and carry her home.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next few months into the start of winter went like a blur. I was busy not only tending to the animals and obtaining fire wood, but I was also helping Harold build our own ship. Being the Jarl's only living heir I had to build my own ships of course since I had claimed Santana as my own and forfeited any gold I would have got from the last raid I had to ask Harold for his help. He and his wife had been more than willing.

Santana took care of all the inside chores and still found time to become friends with Harold and Ulf's wives along with Quinn and my mother. It amazes me how quickly she has taken to our way of life and the temperature changes. I'm glad she has though and even though we haven't gone pass making out and feeling each other up, I don't care cause I'm madly in love with this woman. Though we do sleep in the nude together with me spooning her so I"m content for now.

"You're back early." she squeals jumping into my arms passionately kissing me.

"Harold's man still has to get us an anchor." I shrug putting her down, but not before kissing her again.

"I made your favorite." she says pulling me over to the table.

I can't help, but chuckle as she puts a slab of pork with carrots and potatoes in front of me.

"You do spoil me so," I swoon pulling her into my lap.

"I know, but you work hard all day and I just want to come home and relax while being served a hot meal." she says blushing as she buries her head into my chest.

"I love you, you know that right?" I ask kissing her while running my hands up her back.

"What's up?" she asks staring me down.

Damn how I hate how this woman can read me.

"Apparently Harold was given guard duty tonight, but with his wife as pregnant as she is I told him I'd take it." I tell her hugging her closer to me.

"Do you have to?" she half whines. "I hate sleeping without you next to me."

"I hate when you sleep without me too, but I owe Harold and I know he doesn't want to be away from his wife at night." I say kissing her cheek.

"You're right, but I still don't want you to go." she pouts, snuggling into me.

I kiss her forehead before I start to eat her wonderful dinner. She really is the best thing to ever happen to me and not just because she can cook a great meal. No she makes me feel whole and like I have something to live for. I would do anything for her.

"Did you at least enjoy your dinner before you have to go back out?" she asks curling into me.

"It was amazing San." I smile kissing her. "But I really have to go." I frown not wanting to leave her.

"Be careful," she whispers kissing me, slipping her tongue into my mouth.

"I always am," I kiss her once more before leaving.

**Santana POV**

I watch Brittany walk towards the docks as the sunsets.

"I hear she took Harold's guard duty." Siggy says walking up next to me.

"She did," I say smiling at her.

"Ulf said if it makes you feel better then you can come stay at our house until Brittany gets off duty." she says.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just stay here." I tell her.

"Well if you want the offers always there." she says giving me a hug before leaving.

I love how all of Brittany's friends have taken to me and have slowly become my friends too. I haven't had friends since I was ten and made friends with a peasant boy. When my father's found out he had the boy killed. I started to hum a piece of poetry I had heard Harold and Ulf sing several times. It's not very positive, but some reason it just has stuck in my mind and whenever I'm alone I find myself humming it.

"That's not a very positive part of the poem." Puck says shutting the door I hadn't notice him open and stalk over towards me.

"W-wh-w-what-" I stutter backing away from him.

"No one here to save you this time." he hisses smirking as he pulls his pants down.

**Brittany POV**

I'm so happy that I managed to get off early now I can be there holding Santana when we fall asleep. Skipping my way back I hear some strange noises coming from my house as I approach the door. Slamming the door open I see the one thing that I makes me lose it.

"Oh god!" Puck screams releasing into Santana.

"PUCK!" I growl stalking over to him ready to kill him with my bare hands.

I lift him off of her throwing him across the room. I look down to make sure that Santana is not seriously injured which she wasn't I stalk over to Puck.

"I'm going to kill you!" I scream bashing his head against the fire pit.

I continue to bash his head until it cracks in two.

"Britt, I tried to stop-" she start to say, but I cut her off.

"It's not your fault." I tell her hugging her tightly to my body as I carry her to our bed.

She sobs into me chest as I lay us down and start to inspect every inch of her. At first she tries to pull away, but I won't let her pull away from me.

"San I know that you're scared and hurt, but please for me let me make sure you're okay." I whisper gently pulling a shirt and pants on her knowing that she'll want to be covered.

**Santana POV**

I don't want her to touch me as all I can feel is his rough hands on me, but at the same I long for her touch to make everything better. I'm still sobbing hard into her chest. I feel so violated and scared. What will happen if Brittany gets in trouble because she killed Puck? What will happen to me? Who will protect me from men like Puck? All these questions whirling around in my head makes me cry even harder.

"I'm so sorry," I hear her whisper.

"Brittany, it's not your fault." I weakly say.

"Yes it is, I shouldn't have left you alone at night especially since I know that Puck has wanted you." she sobs.

I don't know what to say to that. We both lay there in each other's arms crying.

**Brittany POV**

It's been a whole moon cycle since Puck raped Santana and I killed him. She's surprisingly come back rather well from the attack though I don't let her stay alone anymore. When I have to go out and can't take San with me I ask either Quinn or my mom to watch her. She takes offense to the fact that I have people babysit her, but puts up with it for my peace of mind. There have been some tough days where she freaks out when seeing a man, but overall she's been doing much better. She still won't let me touch her intimately to show her that I still love her.

**Santana POV**

"Britt I can make dinner." I try to argue, but she's not having any of it.

"I know you can, but I want to make you something special." she says pushing me to sit at the table.

She leans down to kiss me, but pulls back and goes back to cooking. That's how it's been since well him. She won't kiss me or sleep with me, no she barely touches me either. It's so confusing, I thought she was in love with me, but maybe she's not anymore since I am damaged goods.

"Britt, this is actually good." I say surprised that she can make something that tastes this good.

"I'm glad," she whispers.

I want so bad for her to kiss me and make love to me, but I know she won't. Looking into her eyes I know that she won't kick me out so if I want things to get better then I have to be the one to leave. I'll have to wait until tonight to leave.

When we finally turn in Brittany lies down on the far side of the bed from me. It's so lonely without her contently touching me yet another thing that Puck has taken away from me. Curling up I sigh wishing that I could be in her arms right now instead of thinking of Puck's hands that were all over me.

"Britt," I whisper hoping she's still up.

"Mmph?" she moans turning to look at me.

"Hold me?" I ask pouting.

She sadly smiles before scooting up behind me, spooning me. I sigh and snuggle back into her.

"Do you not love me anymore?" I ask quietly.

"What!?" she yells a very confused look on her face.

"You don't love me anymore so I think I should-"

"NO!" she shouts cutting me off. "I love you more than anything in this world. I would do anything for you."

Now I'm even more confused than before.

"You still love me?" I ask.

"Of course I still love you babe, how could I not." she says and I finally turn all the way over to look at her.

"But you haven't held me or even touch me really since it all happened." I sob into her chest.

"Oh San, I thought you didn't want me to." she says lifting my head to lightly kiss me on the lips.

"I want you Britt so bad. I want you to take away all the memories I have of him and replace them with memories of you." I softly say into her chest as she hugs me tight.

"Anything you want," she whispers gently lifting off my shirt and pulling down my pants.

Within seconds she has me completely naked along with herself.

"Are you sure?" she asks hovering over me.

Am I sure that I want this. I do love Britt more than anything and I trust her with my life so I guess I'm sure.

"Yes," I quietly say looking deep into her loving eyes.

She kisses me deeply move her hands all over my body. I have never been touched like this in my life. So gently and careful like I'm the single most important and precious thing in the world.

"Britt," I moan an ache in my lower region that I've never felt before causing me to buck up into her.

"I'll take care of your every need from now on." she says.

I let out an embarrassingly loud moan when her right hand grabs my right breast and starts massaging it. I moan even more when she trails kisses down my jaw and neck to my left breast.

"You have no idea how long I've waited." she moans diving in and sucking on my nipple.

My moans echo around the hut as Brittany continues to worship my body in ways I never thought possible. Her hands start to make their way down to where I really want and need them.

"I promise that it won't be like anything you've ever felt before." she whispers her hand resting on the inside of my thigh.

"Please," I beg pouting.

I get the feeling that had this been any other time she would have teased me, but I'm really thankful that she got straight to the pleasing.

"Oh god," I gasp when I feel two fingers thrust into me.

Never in my whole life have I felt this before. Not just that she has two fingers inside me, but this need no ache for more of her. She pulls her fingers almost all the way out before thrusting back into me.

"Don't stop, oh Britt don't stop." I gasp thrusting up into her.

"So sexy," she moans kissing me while still pumping in and out of me.

I wrap my arms around her muscular body, clawing at her back as pleasure overwhelms me.

"Brittany," I chant as she rides out my orgasm.

We both whimper as she pulls her fingers out and rolls off of me. I'm so tired that I just curl up against her, putting my head on her chest.

"I'll repay you when I get my strength back." I whisper snuggling even more into her.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me and I do and always will love you." she says wrapping her arms around me.

"I don't doubt you," I whisper.

She does still love me and I couldn't be more happy.


	3. Together Forever

**Thanks for the reviews and I agree with the guest review that said this story is moving very fast at times, but that's how I wanted it to go.**

**Brittany POV**

"Mmm," I moan opening one eye to see what is causing my breasts to feel so good.

I'm shocked to see a black head of hair moving around as its owner sucks on my nipple while a hand rubs the other one. I gasp when the other hand moves down my torso.

"Santana," I gasp as her hand moves extremely close to my center.

"Sorry," she sheepishly says pulling back.

"Don't be," I say pulling her back on top of me. "I'm just shocked that's all that you're such a fast learner. But by all means continue, I don't mind at all being woken up like this."

"Okay," she shyly says blushing.

"Hey, don't be shy I've wanted you like this since I first laid eyes on you." I tell her, lifting her head and gently kissing her on the lips.

"Really," she says her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to force you to do anything that you didn't want to." I tell her, hugging her to me.

"Let me show you how much I enjoyed last night." she shyly says kissing her way down my body.

"I'm sorry ahead of time if I force your head down when you go down on me, but it's a force of habit." I tell her glad that I was finally a much needed release from the woman I'm madly in love with.

She hovers over my vagina just breathing in my scent. It must be pretty strong as I'm beyond wet for her. She slides her hands along my inner thighs, getting really close to where I need her most. She really is to good at this teasing thing for it to be her first time with a woman.

"Damn it Santana," I gasp bucking my hips up.

"What can't a badass shield maiden take a little teasing." she confidently says.

I'm so happy that she's getting all confident and comfortable around me.

"Please San," I beg needing her.

She smirks before diving in and thrusting her tongue inside of me.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" I shout moaning as Santana switches between thrusting and licking.

Suddenly I hear the door open and Quinn's voice floats in.

"Brittany, your dad wants you."

To consumed with how close I am I don't hear Quinn walking towards us.

"Oh Valhalla!" Quinn shouts when she sees us.

"Out, get out!" I manage to say motioning her out before my orgasm hits me.

After several minutes I come down from my high and Santana crawls up my body kissing me on lips before laying her head on my chest.

"I can't believe that..." she trails off.

"Next time I'm blocking the door." I huff irritated that Quinn almost ruined my sexy time with San.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to want a next time." she says playing with a few strands of my hair.

"Trust me there's nothing I want more than you knuckle deep inside of me, but we have to get up for the solstice feast." I tell her.

She smiles at me before getting up and swaying her hips as she looks around for something to wear. I lay back on the bed and just watch her thankful that she's finally fully mine and I'm hers.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or actually get ready?" she asks smirking.

"Well I was going to just enjoy the view from here, but if you insist." I joke getting up.

"You look amazing," she says wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm naked sweetie," I smirk.

"That's what makes you so amazing." she laughs pouting as I actually put clothes on.

I can't believe it's five months since I met Santana. This is the first time that I will actually bring a woman I love to any festival and one that my mom approves of.

"Are you sure I look good?" she asks for the tenth time since leaving.

"San, you look positively breath taking and I'm sure that every guy will be jealous that you're on my arm." I smirk knowing I'm right.

"They'll just have to be jealous cause I'm on your arm and don't want anyone else." she says snuggling into my body.

I must be smiling like an idiot, but I don't care, I have the hottest woman in the country on my arm. We walk in and I notice that most of the men are staring at Santana probably wondering why I a "thrall" with me. Not that I give a rats ass what they think.

"Brittany sweetie, I'm so glad you two made it." my mom says hugging us both while dragging us to sit at the Jarl's table.

I look over to my dad who has a huge smile on his face. I'm relieved that he doesn't seemed pissed anymore at me for taking Santana.

"Thank you for finally getting rid of the Puckerman boy, he's been getting on my nerves." my dad said slapping my on the back.

"Your welcome?" I say confused, but I'm not one to question when everything is going well.

The fest went by fast now that I'm on good terms with my father again and I have Santana at my side. She sat practically on my lap even though my mom was sitting on her other side. I think she was nervous about everyone staring at her. Though it proved to be a good thing as I had to show her what to do at certain parts and when to pray. After eating the duck she started to feel sick so Quinn offered with my mom to take her back.

"Well my daughter I have to say that you've done quite well for yourself." my dad says as we walk alone out on the dock.

"I certainly think that I have." I say sitting down.

"Though I would like to know why you're so protective of your thrall?" he asks sighing as if it's a problem.

"Because I want her to be more than my thrall." I say looking him in the eyes.

"So you plan on freeing her?" he questions.

"Yes, but I also plan on committing to her very soon." I tell him.

"You what!" he shouts jumping up.

"It's not like I actually will ever sleep with any men and you don't want me taking away another woman that can bear children from one of our men so Santana is the perfect answer for both of us." I say confident that he will see it my way.

He stood there looking out at the water lost in thought.

"I'm never going to have grandchildren am I." he says sitting down next to me.

"No," I sadly say putting my head on his shoulder.

"Does she make you happy?" he asks.

"More than anything," I say lifting my head to look him in the eyes.

"Then I approve, go to her." he says hugging me before pushing me to go home.

"Thank you daddy." I whisper.

I don't waste any time running back to my house and thankfully Quinn and my mom leaves as soon as I arrive not asking any questions or making small talk.

"Hey," I whisper slipping under the covers with San.

"Britt, I don't feel so good." she whispers rolling into my arms.

"What's wrong?" I ask getting more concerned.

"I feel like throwing up and my boobs hurt." she complains snuggling into me.

"Just try and sleep sweetie and if you still feel bad tomorrow morning I'll go ask my mom what she thinks." I say as Santana quickly falls back asleep.

I hold her close to me just watching her sleep like I have so many times before. It's become one of my favorite things to do. She just looks so peaceful and gorgeous when she's sleeping that I never want her to look any other way ever again. She's become my whole world the only reason that I get up in the morning, I'd give my life to ensure that she's safe.

My dad excepting Santana means the world to me. I know he's had a hard time with the fact that I will never give him grandchild. So with his approval I know that no one will stop me from committing the rest of my life to Santana as Ulf pointed out no man was crazy enough to actually want me.

"Britt," Santana moans pulling me out of my thoughts by leaning over the side of the bed and puking.

I'm really getting worried now. What if she has some incurable sickness I don't want to live without her now that I finally found her.

"It's okay San," I whisper rubbing her back as she puked up everything she had eaten.

"Britt why do I feel so bad?" she asks.

"I don't know sweetie, but I will find out." I promise kissing her head.

"Okay, just not now, I need you to just hold me." she says.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to." I settle back down behind her.

**Santana POV**

It can't be can it? I can't be! No! Please god no! She'll leave me. How can this be he's still hurting me even though he's dead.

**Brittany POV**

"Mom!" I need your help!" I shout running to her.

"Brittany, calm down." she says pulling me into the house.

My mom sets me down on a log, rubbing my back like she did when I was a little kid. I'm so scared and worked up that I can't talk or really think.

"Brittany what has you so worked up?" my mom asks.

"Santana," I start, but am cut off by my dad coming in.

He looks really confused as to why I'm here. But my mom gives him a pointed look and he leaves quickly.

"Well?" she says looking at me.

"Santana's sick." I say trying not to cry.

"Okay sweetie, what's wrong with her?" she asks.

"She's been throwing up all night, complaining about not feeling well and her breasts are sore." I tell her hoping she knows what wrong.

I'm really worried that whatever is wrong with San is incurable. If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do. Without her I don't think I could stay here anymore not after what Puck did. If this is somehow his fault I'll kill every last Puckerman for this...I don't even think there's a word that describes how horrible this is. My mom put her hand on my shoulder drawing me out of my thoughts.

"You don't have to worry she'll be back to normal in about nine months." she says smiling.

"What?" I ask.

It makes no sense why she'd say that it would take nine months. I can't think of any sickness that would last that long before going away. This makes me even more worried than before.

"Brittany. She's pregnant." she calmly says.

"What!" I shout jumping up.

No! She can't be not with his children, not after what he did to her.

"Sweetie I'm sorry to have to tell you that, but she is." she says.

"What am I going to do?" I weakly ask falling to the ground.

"You have to decide what you feel for her. If you feel strong enough for her then you have to get ready to become a mother as well. They'll be your responsibility both her and the baby." she tells me getting up and heading for the door. "Your father would probably see it as grandchild and that would make him happy." she says turning around and smiling sadly before turning back around and heading out.

She's right I do have to decide what I want. I love San with every inch of myself, but could I love the baby that she was now carrying. This is something I just, don't know. I want to say yes, but...I just don't know anymore.

"Brittany," my dad timidly says.

Come to think of it, that's the quietest I've ever heard him say anything.

I turn to look at him, tears falling down my face. He sits next to me and pulls me into chest.

"What's wrong?" he asks allowing me to completely break down in his arms.

"She's...pregnant." I sob.

"Santana? Oh," he says when I nod.

He lets go of me and shoves me so I'm sitting up straight.

"What the hell are you still doing here then?" he asks practically shouting.

"Um,"

"Get your ass back to your woman. She's probably just as scared as you the only difference is you're all she has." he shouts at me.

I never thought of that. I'm the only one here that she knows and trusts enough to help her through this. Fuck! I'm an idiot.

Not even bothering to say anything to my dad I jump and sprint back to our house. The whole way my brain is still having a battle about what to do about this baby. Half of me wants it as it's the only child either of us will ever have. The other half of me wants nothing to do with this baby. The battle is won the second I see San sitting next to the door looking so sad.

**Santana POV**

What am I going to tell her. She'll kick me out. No one will want me. Not when my child will be a bastard no matter what I do. Maybe the Jarl will be willing to take me back to England during the next raiding season. Just when I thought I was finally safe. I can't help, but start sobbing.

"San," I hear Brittany quietly say taking my hands in hers.

"I'm soo sorry," I sob clasping into her arms knowing this will probably be the last time that she holds me like this.

"Shh, baby it's okay," she softly says into my ear, rubbing my back.

"I'm..."

I can't tell her. The thought of losing her is literally killing me.

She picks me up and surprises me by carrying me down to the docks, loading me in her boat. She covers me up before taking the oars and rowing across the inlet to the far side where a small cabin is.

I've always wondered about the cabin. If all the woman are correct it's very well protected with loads of booby traps and is rumored to belong to the Jarl though Britt's mother says it's not his. Quinn told me it was built about six years ago though no one knows by who or why.

Brittany lands the boat on the shore in front of the cabin, pulling it up and tying it off. I stay seated and just watch her curious about were doing here. She picks me up and carries me into the cabin. I gasp when I see all the gold, rugs and other very expensive English and Spanish looking things that are in here.

"I want you to say here while I'm raiding." she says setting me down on a chair with the arms plated with gold.

"Britt-" I try, but she cuts me off.

"I'll stock enough food for you and there's a stream not far away." she continues.

"Brittany!" I shout finally getting her attention.

"What?" she calmly asks.

"I'm pregnant," I say fully expecting her to blow up.

"I know," she says shocking as she goes on telling me where everything is.

"Wait! You know and are fine with it?" I ask unable to wrap my mind around this.

"Santana," she sighs sitting next to me taking both my hands. "I was torn when my mom said that it sounded like you were pregnant, but when I saw you sitting outside our house looking so sad I knew I loved you more than anything and losing you wasn't an option. The fact that we are going to have a little you running around just makes me love you more plus my dad can't wait to be a grandpa." she says smiling.

"I love you," I say pulling her into a kiss. "Now take me to bed I want you now." I order her.

"What about the baby?" she asks setting me down on the bed.

"I don't think it will hurt the baby if I take care of your needs." I growl pouncing on her knocking her on her back.

"Fuck," she moans.

"We will be doing a lot of that." I moan unable to contain myself anymore.

I attack her lips with mine, sucking on her bottom lip as I try to unbutton her shirt, though damn it's proving to be really hard. She growls frustrated that it's taking so long and she just rips her shirt off. My lips instantly attach to her nipple as my hand slides its way into her pants.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt where did you get all this stuff?" I ask snuggling into her.

"From raiding," she yawns probably exhausted from all the times I made her orgasm.

"I figured that out, but..." I trail off trying to think of how to phrase it.

For the most part I can speak norse, but sometimes I just can't come up with the right wording.

"Why do I still have so much when most everyone else has spent theirs?" she says and I nod. She chuckles before answering, "I didn't have any need to spend it. I can't cook so I didn't need supplies and no one depended on me so I built this house to store my shares. The only way to enter or leave is by boat as all the other sides are protected by traps, heck even the water side is if you don't know where to step."

"And now," I say looking up at her.

She wraps her arms around me squishing our naked bodies together.

"Now I have you and in about six months we'll have a baby. I finally have a reason to spend my loot." she says smiling.

Smiling, I bury my head in her chest, she just keeps surprising me. Every time I think she's going to act one way she does the exact opposite. And the fact that she wants to be a parent to my unborn child is just wow. I don't know why I'm surprised at how much gold she has all the women expect for Quinn and her mom are always talking about how she never buys anything. A thought hits me.

"Britt, how many other women have you slept with?" I ask worried that she might leave me when I start showing cause there are surely other women who want her.

"I don't know, ten maybe fifteen." she says looking down at me. A voice in my head says that she'll leave me for them once I lose my figure. "None of them mean anything to me, only you." she says kissing me.

Hearing her say that makes the voice in my head quiet down.

"Good cause I don't want to hurt the baby beating up some bitch." I say getting up as I can hear my woman's stomach growl.

"Don't worry about that..." she says trailing off as she looks me up and down licking her lips.

"About what?" I ask causing her to gulp and look up from my breasts.

"I'm having you stay here while I'm gone to protect both of you." she says stacking up to me and putting her hands on my still pretty flat belly.

"Oh so it's all about protecting me." I laugh when she takes half the fish off the fire and eats it.

"Yes ma' lady," she says kissing my cheek.

She encircles her arms around me rocking us back and forth. I never want this moment to end, this perfect moment. The safety I feel in her arms...

"Shit," Brittany shouts scampering back towards the bed looking for her clothes.

"What?" I ask looking around.

"There's a bear right outside, you stay here." she orders.

Yeah like I need being told to stay here.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Remember you can leave if my mom or Quinn either are with you or you can see them or if something happens with the baby." Brittany says putting the bear coat over my shoulders.

"Be careful," I say running my finger over the scar on her left cheek that she got from fighting and killing the bear that wandered towards our cabin three months ago. "I don't like the idea of you being hurt."

**Flashback**

I hear grunts and roars. It scares me to death that she might die out there by this bear trying to protect me. If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do. I sneak a peek out the window only to see Brittany stab at the bear and get her face slashed at.

"Baby," Santana whispers sliding down the wall as I look away.

I don't want to see the bear destroy the woman I love and that promises to take care of me. Not knowing exactly what happens is better in my mind than knowing.

After hearing several growls it all goes silent. The door opens and I start sobbing when I see Brittany walk in with blood all over her.

"Britt," I sob getting up only to fall into her arms.

"San," she says calmly lifting me up and setting me down on the bed.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I lightly cry into her chest.

"I won San and now I can give you a fur coat worthy of you." she says allowing me to cuddle into her.

"All I want is you," I whisper wiping the blood off her face only to see the giant gash on her left cheek.

**End Flashback**

"There's two swords and an axe I left in case you need to protect yourself." she says rubbing my rather large swollen belly.

"Two maybe three months before you get to meet him." I say kissing her.

"You think it's going to be a boy?" she asks.

"I don't know, but I hope." I tell her hugging her even more.

"Take care," she says kissing first my belly then me.

Neither of us want to part, but everyone is shouting for Brittany to hurry her ass up. When we finally fart she jumps in the boat and blows kisses at me until I can't see her anymore.

"Don't worry Santana she always comes back in one piece." Brittany's mom says putting an arm around my shoulder.

"And generally without a scratch." Quinn adds.

I just nod. I'm terrified not only that something might happen to Brittany, but that she might find someone else.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Brittany's mom asks as we walk to her house.

She can read people so well it's scary.

"What if she finds someone else who's not pregnant." I quietly say after all she did meet me while raiding.

"Oh Santana, sweetie, I hate to tell you, but you're stuck with my daughter for a very long time. She's so in love with you that she doesn't even see other women. Plus her father actually likes you which is a blessing in itself." she says stopping to hug me.

"But-"

"Stop worrying everything is going to be fine." she says.

I sigh and give in knowing that she's right. My only worry is that she'll end up injured that thought scares me.

**Brittany POV**

"God damn it! Harold our left flank is lagging!" I shout as I throw a spear in the eye of a soldier.

We've been fighting these Spanish bastards for two hours now and they still keep coming. Thankfully we've only lost two men, but we're tiring and they just keep coming.

"Brittany watch out!" Harold shouts.

It's too late though the man had already pierced his sword into my shoulder. The searing pain was almost blinding, the only reason I didn't pass out was I could leave San and our baby. Closing my eyes to focus I lifted my arms and thrust my sword up into the man who stabbed me. Pulling the sword out, I lay down exhausted thinking that this might be the end.

"Brittany, oh god." Harold gasps kneeling next to me. "Stay with me, we'll get you fixed up and back to your woman." he says picking me up and carrying me back towards the boats.

_No you don't _a man who looks an awful lot like Santana shouts pointing his sword at us.

"Harold, I weakly say as Ulf comes up from behind and cleanly chops his head off.

**Santana POV**

"Santana," Quinn calls. "The boats are coming back!" she shouts.

I jump up, well as well as I can being the size of a bear and almost ready to give birth.

"Then let's hurry, I need to meet her the moment they dock." I say pulling on my bear coat.

"Whoa, slow down, you don't want to give birth before Brittany gets back." she says helping me down to our little boat.

"I have to see her," I say trying to get us to go faster.

By the time we reach the docks the three ships have just entered our sight. I'm starting to get all gitty with excitement, this is the first time I'm seeing Britt in two months.

"Santana calm down, I'm sure my daughter will be out of the boat and in your arms before the boat even docks." her mom says standing next to me.

The boats finally dock, but to all our surprise no one came out in a hurry off to their women. When some of them finally started coming out I gasp and waddle fast to them.

"Britt," I sob.

"I'm fine," she weakly says.

"No you're not," I say taking her right hand.

"We need to put her in a bed so she can get some really rest and heal." Harold says carrying Brittany towards our house in the village.

As soon as they put her down I swoosh everyone away promising to take good care of her.

"San," she says lifting her arm and motioning for me to come over to her.

"Britt, what happened?" I ask sitting down next to her.

I racked my eyes over her body assessing the damage done to her. If I ever found out who did this I'd kill them for almost taking her away from me. Leaning over I lightly brush over the wound on her left shoulder. She grimaces, but puts her right hand on my check cupping it. Closing my eyes I allow relief to wash over me.

"I'm going to be okay San." she says pulling me down so I'm laying snuggled into her right side.

"You almost died." I sob curling into her even more.

"I'm not, I'm going to be okay, but you look ready to pop any day now." she says rubbing my swollen belly.

"I was just waiting for you to return after all I wasn't about to let you miss the birth of your own child." I say causing her to chuckle which causes me some relief.

"Commit to me," she says holding out a diamond encrusted necklace.


	4. And Baby Makes Three? Four? Five? Six?

**Hello thanks for the wonderful reviews last chapter. I didn't think anyone would necessary catch that yes it was Santana's dad was killed. Also thanks for pointing out that Paris is in France total brain fart on that one.**

**So I know that this chapter took longer to get up, but it was originally the last one. I decided to add quite a bit at the end and will be writing out a long fifth chapter and maybe sixth since so many of you have enjoyed this story. The only bad news is that it will take me longer to post them as I have to write them out still.**

**Santana POV**

I just stare at her. If committing to her is what I think it is then I'd have to say hell yes. The only thing that I've wanted my whole life is to marry a wonderful man who would take care of me, Brittany is more of a man to me than any actually man I've met.

"San committing to me would mean if anything were to ever happen to me, you and our child would get everything." she says kissing me hand.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." I shout kissing her face all over.

Apparently the fact that I started shouting caused Harold, Quinn and Brittany's mom and dad to worry as they rushed in.

"What's wrong?" Harold yelled.

"Is my baby okay?" her mom shouts.

They stop when they see Brittany putting a necklace around my neck.

"Oh," Quinn says a huge smile on her face. "You finally asked her." she says looking at Brittany.

"I get a grandbaby," her dad shouts walking over and hugging me. "The only damn good thing Puck ever did."

"Yes, now that you're all here I was hoping that we could well you know commit now. Like right now." she says smiling at me and distracting me from what her father had said.

Her mom and Quinn took me to the opposite end of the house and started to fuss with my hair and clothes. It was really sweet, but really all I needed was Brittany. They were talking fast about what was going to happen.

"Ladies are we ready?" her dad asks.

I stand next to Brittany as he talks about Odin and various other things that I didn't understand. While I had really no idea what was going on I do know the look her dad is giving is one of happiness and grateful. I get the feeling that this child is going to be spoiled by him and honestly I couldn't be happier.

"Santana you may now commit to Brittany." he says breaking me out of my thoughts as I turn to look at her.

"Brittany, you saved me from a life of misery and pain. I can never thank you enough for that. The fact that you have taken up the responsibility for my child makes me love you even more. You didn't have to do any of this for me, I was a stranger to you, but for some reason you did and took care of me making sure that no one hurt me. You have showed me that I am loved and how to love. You complete me and I can't image my life without you." I pause and take her one good hand. "I give you my heart, body and soul Brittany, I give you everything."

I fit a large gold band up her arm to right pass her elbow. Her dad then turns to her and nods. I can't believe I got through that.

"Santana, I love you more than anything in this world. When I first saw you I knew that I had to protect you from all the bad things in the world. Even though I called you my thrall I never actually thought of you as one to me you've always been my equal. You stole my heart the moment I saw you and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. I can't wait to meet our child and for us to truly become a family." she stops to retake my hand. "I give you my sword, axe and life Santana I allow you to share in everything I own."

She refits the bracelet that she gave me when we first met. She then takes a knife from her dad, slicing both our palms and mixing our blood.

**Brittany POV**

Before my father and mother left I convinced them to help me down to the boats as I wanted to spend my first night with my wife in our other house which I plan on making our permanent place.

"Britt, I can't believe you're making me row, we could have stayed in the other house." Santana grumbles.

"I can't protect you like this." I say as we reach the shore.

She doesn't say anything. By the time I finally reach the bed with her help I'm exhausted.

"I wish we could go at like rabbits." she sighs lying next to me.

"We will once you give birth and I heal up we'll go at it as much as you want." I tell her kissing her forehead.

We lay in silence for a while with me rubbing circles on her swollen stomach and she lays her head on my good shoulder. I know that she was terrified to see me carried out of the boat and is still very worried about me.

"Britt, what happened?" she asks quietly drawing circles on my chest.

"We had just raided a church and town in I think Spain when we were attacked by soldiers. For the most part we had beat them when a soldier stabbed me with his sword, I managed to kill him cause I didn't want to leave you and our child. I don't remember much after that until we were on our way back." I say knowing that she'll still be terrified.

"Please Britt promise me that you'll never leave us. I don't think I could survive here without you." she says snuggling into me.

"I can't promise that, but I won't go on any raids until our child is five or six." I tell her. "Now let's get some sleep."

It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. I sure have missed sleeping next to her and I don't plan on leaving any time soon.

Unlike San I'm having a hard time sleeping. My mind keeps whirling around and thinking of all the things that have to get down before the baby comes. Not only that, but I'm now getting nervous. What if he or she hates me for killing it's father. What if I don't make a good mom? What if San decides that she wants an actual mom instead of me? I'm so scared that they'll be taken away from me. That's part of the reason why I decided to commit to San the others being that I didn't want our child to not bare my name and also I love her more than anything.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt!" Santana shouts so loud that I can hear her from the woods.

I drop my axe and rush as fast as I can inside.

It's been a month since I came back from raiding and we were committed. My arm is much better, but not completely healed yet. San on the other hand is so pregnant that I've made her stay in bed for the last two weeks. She hates it, but does it for the sake of our child.

"San, what's wrong?" I breath out trying to get my breath back.

"I think it's time," she says.

"Fuck!" I shout running around grabbing random things.

"Britt! Calm down, I'm the one who's going to be ripped apart pushing this child out of me so you don't get to freak out!" she shouts.

"Sorry," I sheepishly say.

"It's okay just go get water and boil it." she orders and I quickly turn around to follow her instructions.

I grab four buckets and run down to the stream as fast as I can.

Fuck, I can't think she's having a baby. God damn it right now she's giving birth. I don't know what to do. Okay Brittany you can do this all you have to do right now is get water and boil it. I can do that. No need to freeze it's only your child and wife's life nothing too big.

"God mom I need you now." I whisper.

Taking a deep breath I pick up the now full buckets and carry them into the house. I can see the pain etched on San's face. I put the water to boil and rush over to her side.

"What do you need baby?" I ask taking her hand.

"I need you to get this damn thing out of me. Britt it hurts so fucking much." she cries squeezing my hand.

I squeeze her hand back, kissing her forehead and kissing her belly before getting up to get the water, a knife, several bear and wolf blankets along with my sword.

"You'll have to tell me when the baby is going to come." I say helping her remove her pants.

"I think we still have a couple minutes if I remember what my mom and nurse told me." she says patting the spot next to her.

"Do you need me to do anything?" I ask sitting down next to her.

I think I'm more scared than she is about this whole thing.

"Rub my stomach," she orders and I smile complying immediately.

"So during this whole thing what exactly should I be doing?" I ask never having been around during a birth before.

"Wait have you ever seen a birth?" she asks.

"No, I was always fighting." I say shrugging.

"Fuck!" she shouts clutching tightly to my hand.

I start internally freaking out. I don't like to see her in pain.

"You're telling me that you've...fuck...just make sure that the baby is coming out head first. Then when the baby comes out you have to cut the cord, use the warm water and rags to whip it clean and wrap it up in the wolf blankets." she instructs.

I nod filing all that information away before kissing her cheek.

"Britt get ready, I'm going to start pushing." she says in a very strained voice.

Oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm going to be a mother, I'm really going to be someone's mother.

"Britt!" she screams.

"Um..."

She has a fucking strong ass grip. I don't really know what to do or if there is anything I can do. So I just sit there allowing her to squeeze my hand as hard as she wants.

"You can do this, I know you can." I softly say.

"Fucking A! Just make sure everything's okay!" she shouts at me grunting as she leans forward with a painful look on her face.

Doing exactly as she says I crawl down almost in between her wide open legs and gasp.

"I can see a head of black hair." I gasp looking up at San.

"Good," she grunts wincing in pain. "This is almost over."

She grunts and pushes for a while before I notice that the baby is almost out so I hold out my arms and catch it. Cutting the cord and whipping her, yes we have a precious daughter; off I wrap her in my fluffiest wolf coat and put her in San's arms. I can't help, but smile at the fact that I have a family of my own.

**Santana POV**

"She's perfect," Brittany whispers putting our daughter in my arms.

"Oh my," I gasp looking down at the little baby girl in my arms.

"She looks just like her mother." she whispers kissing my forehead.

I try to smile, but it comes out as a wince. The pain that had subsided when our daughter finally came out of me is coming back. I don't want to alarm Britt, but I think something might be wrong.

"What's wrong San?" she asks staring at me.

"I feel like I'm having another one." I say handing our sleeping daughter over to her.

"What?" she quietly says trying not to wake our daughter.

"I'm fucking having another one." I breath out trying not to sound too cross or shout.

"Is that possible?" she asks starting to look very worried.

"Britt it's going to be okay I just need you to do the exact same thing you did with Ingrid." I tell her.

The look on Britt's face is priceless when I call our daughter Ingrid. I hadn't told her that I had asked her mom for what their family names were.

"San," she whispers kissing Ingrid's forehead and staring at me so loving that I'm sure she'll burst.

"She's just as much your daughter as mine." I say wincing as the pain is increasing tenfold.

"But I thought," she starts before I put my finger over her lips.

"I'm no longer Spanish, I'm norse now and will be for the rest of my life and our children will be raised here too." I tell her before screaming out her name.

Ingrid starts crying, but my pain is too much for me to care anymore. Thankfully Britt is not only cradling Ingrid, but is also make sure I'm fine. She really is perfect. I can't believe that she's all mine and willing to take of me and my children.

I hear her gasp as I give one final huge push. I can't believe how the hell I managed not to scream this time, but maybe it was my mothering instincts.

"He's beautiful San." Brittany says handing our son to me.

I gasp when I see my beautiful blonde son. Brittany puts Ingrid in my other arm and she lies next to us smiling down at all of us.

"Nikolas," I whisper kissing first his head then Ingrid's and finally kissing Brittany. "Thanks," I mummer.

"I love you all so much." she whispers helping me pull down my shirt so I can feed them.

They're both sucking away and all I can do is smile at the two little babies I just gave birth to. I look over to see Brittany staring lovingly at me then down at the babies. Chuckling I hand her, her son and watch as she cradles him, telling him she can already tell he's going to be an amazing warrior. That's when it hits me that my children will be raised in this violent culture, growing up knowing how to fight which really isn't that bad and always looking for a fight which I don't think I'll like.

"Babe?" I ask as we both put them in a bunch of bear and wolf blankets in between us.

"Yes," she softly says trailing a finger over both our son and daughter's cheeks.

"Our children are going to be raised to be like you right?" I ask looking down at our two beautiful children.

"Yes, I will teach them the same way I was. They'll learn to fight and protect themselves, I don't want anyone to ever hurt my little girl. They can make their own decisions when they get older on what they want to do unlike most people." she says making me swoon yet again.

"I love you," I whisper kissing her lightly.

"I love you too and thank you for giving me two wonderful children." she says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When I woke up from my nap all I can do is smile as I watch Brittany cradling our two children in her arms. I want to get up and go over to them, but the pain in my lower half is stopping me. I hadn't realized how much child birth hurt before, but now I really respect any woman who has several kids cause damn I don't think I'd ever want to go through that again. Thank god Brittany can't get me pregnant.

"Nikolas it's going to be your job to protect your sister from all the men that will try to take advantage of her when I'm not around and watch after your mom she's been through so much and doesn't need any more drama." Brittany says running her fingers through their hair. "I may not be the one who gave birth to the two of you or fathered you, but I promise that I will be just as good as any normal mom or dad." she whispers kissing both their cheeks.

My heart flutters at how caring she is. It's still hard for me to believe that this fierce warrior with a secret soft side really loves me and wants to protect me. Not only that, but she's willing to raise my two kids as her own. I often have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"You're better than any father could ever be." I hoarsely say.

She turns around and hands me Ingrid to me before moving up to lie next to me.

"I hope so," she whispers.

Nikolas starts trying to suckle on Brittany's breasts so she hands him to me so I can feed them. I know that soon we'll have to tell her dad and mom that the babies are here, but for now I'm enjoying the alone time we have.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When we got called to the Jarl's I was nervous as hell. Only Quinn and Brittany's parents have seen the babies since they were born two months ago. We haven't left our house since. Now I'm sitting across from Brittany as she rows us to town staring at me and our children.

"It's not going to be good for us." she says breaking the silence that had fallen over them since leaving the house.

"What do you mean?" I ask hugging our children closer to me.

"It's Puck's family they want Nikolas as he's Puck's son and thus by our laws he would go to them." she weakly says.

"He's not Puck's, he's your son." I say tears starting to form.

"Don't worry San, I won't them take him or her away from us. If we have to we'll leave and go find somewhere far away to live. I won't let them separate us." she says so strangely that I believe her.

"I know you won't, but how will you convince them?" I ask weakly.

"I don't know, but I do know that my dad will be on our side and will do everything in his power to make sure that we don't lose them." she says docking us and helping me out.

I snuggle into her allowing her to take Ingrid out of my arms. We walk quietly to the Jarl's longhouse. I can tell she's more nervous about this than she's letting on. She knows more about laws and these kind of things than I do so if she's nervous than maybe I should be.

"Sweeties," her mom says.

She came over and hugged us both before standing up and acting more serious.

"Mom," Brittany weakly says.

I see the broken look on both their faces and I hug my son even closer to me.

"Quiet!" her dad shouts as everyone, but us and a man and woman who look sort of like Puck. "We're here to discuss the issue of Noah Puckerman's two children." he says as Brittany pulls me closer to her glaring over at them.

I'm plastered on her side with both our children in the middle of our merged bodies. Until they tell me that our children will remain with us forever I won't let go of them. I know that no matter what is decided here Brittany will protect us. Thankfully she has been paying attention to what everyone was arguing about cause I'm certainly not focused on that, but on Nikolas who's in my arms.

"Since our son is their father we want what's rightfully ours, our grandson." the man says grabbing my attention.

"I understand where you are coming from." Brittany's dad says sadly.

**Brittany POV**

I can't believe I fucking never thought about it. I'm so fucking stupid, we could have avoided all this emotional pain if I had just remembered that Santana was mine. Puck had no right to do anything. That fucker. Ha well now it seems I'm going to get the last laugh.

**Santana POV**

I was about to say something about how they'll never take my son away from me when Brittany speaks up.

"She was my thrall." she says stepping in front of me. "When they were conceived she was my thrall."

Her father's face goes from very sad probably at the thought of losing his grandchildren to very, very happy. I don't know what she's talking about, but it seems to be in our favor.

"Sorry, but Brittany's right the children by law are her property." her father says.

The Puckerman's look like they're about to say something when Harold escorts them out of the hall.

Brittany picks me up after handing me back Ingrid and carries us all out.

"Thanks," I whisper in her ear.

"I told you I wouldn't let them take them from us." she says smiling. "Thank you for giving me a family." she whispers kissing me.

"No Britt thank you for giving me a home."

**Brittany POV**

I love them all so much. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for them.

"Brittany help!" Santana shouts.

I run across the house only to be beat out by my mom.

"Go see what your dad's doing I'll help her." my mom orders me so I do.

Before I head out the door I hear my mom talking to Santana.

"They really are the cutest little babies I've ever seen." my mom says as she picks up Ingrid and coos over her. "We're going to make sure that you have all the prettiest things in the whole world." she says to our little girl. "And you little guy are going to learn to take over for your granddad and mama becoming Jarl one day."

"Really?" Santana asks looking really shocked at what my mom said.

"Of course sweetie, you didn't think that we were joking about being their grandparents. The Jarl has wanted another son since our own sons were killed, but I can't have any more children and he's too loyal to have a child with another woman. Nikolas here is going to be the son he's wanted." my mom says.

"Thank you," Santana whispers and I leave before they notice me still standing there.

I find my dad down at the water's edge looking across the river at our village.

"You know I never thought you'd have kids because I knew that you'd never sleep with a man." my dad says sighing.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do that." I softly say.

He wraps me up in a hug.

"But you have, that beautiful wife of yours has given us all two beautiful children to spoil rotten." he says smiling ear to ear.

I look up at him and I can tell that he really is happy about the kids. I've felt bad since my brothers died that I'll never give them grandchildren.

"Stop worrying so much sweetie and let's go see what the women and babies are up to." he says and steers me into the cabin.

Santana and my mom are sitting next to the fire rocking the babies who both are sound asleep. We stubble around until I finally get myself seated next to Santana and my dad is pulled down by my mom, they both looked pissed that we were making so much noise.

"God could you two be any louder." Santana harshly whispers in my ear.

"Sorry San," I whisper back looking down at Ingrid then up into Santana's eyes.

"Here," she says handing Ingrid to me with a smile as I carefully cradle her into my chest.

"I swear that if I didn't know better I'd think that Brittany actually gave birth to him." my dad whispers cradling Nikolas looking all proud of his grandson.

Smiling I give Ingrid back to Santana who hands her over to my mom whose smile grew ten folds before pulling her into my lap. We both watch as my parents coo over our kids.

"They're never going to want for anything." I whisper in her ear.

"Or ever be hurt by anyone." she adds and I squeeze her letting her know that I understand and agree.

"Never,"

**Santana POV**

After a while my stomach grumbles and the jarl stands up motioning for Brittany to follow. They both take the babies from us and head outside. I want to stop them, but her mom stops me.

"Don't worry Santana they'll be really careful." her mom says smiling at me.

"I know it's just that…."

"You don't want anything bad to happen to them, but trust me they're just bonding with them right outside the door." her mom softly tells me and it calms me down.

"So I guess we should get to cooking some dinner before the twins get hungry themselves." I tell her sighing.

"Sweetie you just relax I'll fix dinner and before you protest trust me you'll want to take every opportunity to rest that you can." her mom tells me and of course I smile agreeing.

I'm rather tired of resting as Brittany hasn't really let me lift a finger since I gave birth. The only thing I've been allowed to do is carry our kids and order Brittany around when she's cooking.

"So how has it been?" her mom asks slicing up some elk.

"Britt's been amazing, but it's been two months since I gave birth and I don't think she needs to continue to treat me like I might break at any moment." I softly say.

"It's always like that at first. I remember how Bjron was when Brittany was born he wouldn't let me do anything for six months." her mom says smiling.

"Will it always be like this forever?" I ask cause I honestly wouldn't put it passed Brittany to try and make me take it easy for the rest of my life.

"I'll talk to her,"

She busies herself with finishing making dinner. Sitting there watching her mom move around the fire with ease I finally realized that I had never learned her name. In all the time we've spent together I've always just called mom, but never learned her actually name.

"You know what I've just realized I don't know your name." I say getting up to help her set the table.

"Santana dear I want you to call me mom, but if you must know it's Rika." Rika says.

"Thanks mom,"

**Brittany POV**

"I just feel so useless." I sigh sitting next to my dad who has both of them in his arms.

"Don't worry all first time dad's feel useless and it's twice as bad cause you have twins." my dad says handing me Ingrid.

"Oh so now that you have a grandson us girls aren't fun to hang out with." I joke loving how proud my dad looks holding his grandson.

The look of sadness on his face makes me wish I hadn't said anything. I know it was really hard for him when my brothers died and even harder when he realized I would never give him grandkids until we found out Santana was pregnant. When Nikolas was born and I told him he had a grandson he seemed to brighten.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't, it's just that all the other men have sons and son-in-laws and for a long time I never thought I'd have either. Even after you told me that Santana was pregnant I didn't want to get up my hopes that she would have a son or that I'd be allowed in his life. It's still hard to believe sometimes that this little guy is really my grandson and that when he gets older that he'll take over for me." he says his eyes never leaving Nikolas.

"Dad," I sigh leaning into him.

Just then Santana steps out, "Dinner's ready now bring my babies back in." she orders.

"Wow she's really bossy." my dad says as we stand up.

"You have no idea."

**00000000000000000000000000**

"This was really yummy," I tell my mom.

"Your mother is the best cook ever. I can't believe I snagged her." my dad says snuggling into her side.

"I can't believe that the babies are actually sleeping." Santana says as she snuggles into me.

We are all sitting around the fire our bellies full. A silence has fallen over us since the babies fell asleep, but it's comfortable and no one seems to want to break it including me. I like the silence when I can get it. Since the babies were born there's not been a lot of silence in fact now that I think about it it's really been since Santana came into my life. She's not a big fan of the silence, but I'm really glad that she seems to be deep in thought and hasn't noticed how quiet it is. I'm thinking about how my life is finally how I've always wanted it to be.

"I love you so much." Santana whispers kissing my jaw.

"I think we'd better go." my mom says before I can reply.

"No, you can stay the night." both myself and Santana say standing up with my parents.

"Oh sweeties we don't want to interrupt your time together." my dad says.

We walk them out the door and down to the beach. My mom hugs me then squeezes the life out of Santana. While mom's hugging her my dad slaps my back and whispers take care of them. We watch as they row back to the village.

"We should have insisted that they stay." Santana says leaning into me.

"Maybe, but once mom gets an idea in her head she never lets it go." I whisper kissing the top of her head before turning back towards the cabin. "Plus with the babies actually asleep at the same time she knew that we'd want to do something in private."

"Britt," she hisses as we walk back in.

"What my parents aren't prudes." I defend.

She really is going to have to get use to the fact that we're very open about sex. I mean we are committed to each other and thus we would be having lots of sex even with babies.

"Britt it's not that I don't want to it's just the babies. I don't want to scar them for life." she softly says.

"Baby they won't remember or even hear anything in the first place." I tell her wrapping my arms around her.

"Go open the door so we can hear if they wake up." she orders as she throws several furs down on the ground right outside our cabin.

I quickly get up stumbling as I try to comply with her demands while stripping my clothes off. By the time I finally get the door open and my pants off she's already naked and lying down. Motioning for me to get my ass to her now I fumble my way back to her despite the fact that it was only about five feet.

"God you're such a fumbling fool." she giggles when I finally manage to get myself next to her.

"Well you are really hot and irresistible that my game goes away." I seductively say climbing on top of her.

"You better not have any-"

I cut her off with a searing kiss. My hands making their way to her wonderful boobs squeezing them gently, her moans egg me on. This being the first time since she gave birth that we're being intimate with each other I plan on worshiping her body. I continue to kiss her as I gently massage her boobs knowing that they've been very sore lately.

"Britt Britt," she moans her hands flying to my head as I kiss down from her lips to her jaw to her neck.

"I love you so much," I whisper in her ear licking the shell.

She arches her back thrusting her hips up looking for some friction. A pang of arousal shots through me as I look down at the love of my life who looks so vulnerable just lying under me. Her eyes shoot open and she wraps her legs around my waist and arm around my neck pulling me down.

"I need you," she whimpered.

"Shh, baby I've got you." I whisper kissing down her body slowly.

I pause at her belly button twirling my tongue around it.

"Fuck, babe don't tease." she moans threading her fingers in my hair and tries to shove my head down to her vagina.

Moaning I kiss my way down to her other lips. Her arousal is alluring that I stop kissing her just to stare at her beautiful pussy. The curly black hair down here is soaking wet.

"Britt," she growls trying to get up while glaring at me, but I hold her down.

I breath in her sweet scent before plunging in.

"FUCK!"

I smirk as I take long licks plunging my tongue in as deep as I can into her. She bucks her hips thrusting them into my face as hard as she can. I continue to swirl my tongue around flicking her clit.

"Britt, oh fucking god fingers." she moans.

Pausing I slowly push two fingers into her curling them. Moaning she bucks her hips, arching her back as I start thrusting slowly and carefully.

"I'm close," she moans.

**Santana POV**

"BRITTANY!" I shout as I come hard.

I don't know how long I lay there panting, recovering from the amazing orgasm that my wonderful wife just gave me.

"I'll return the favor when I recover my strength." I hoarsely whisper.

"Don't worry about it, I can never repay you enough for giving us our two wonderful babies." she whispers wrapping her arms around me.


	5. Adjusting

**Hello everyone sorry for the wait, but this part took longer to write than I thought as I keep adding more to this story. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews some of which I used as ideas in this part to just tie up some loose ends. I just started working on the last chapter of this story and I don't think it will be done for at least three weeks as I have to write a couple of chapters for This Can't Be Happening and the Super Bowl is almost here! And as I'm a huge fan of the Patriots and the Hawks this weekend is shot for getting much writing done. Also for those of you who are fans of my Game Show pieces I'm working on the next one with will be...Wipe Out (coming soon to a computer near you) and I plan to write several more that have been requested (family feud being one of them) after I finish up all the stories I'm currently working on. **

**Santana POV**

Brittany is pacing in front of me. Frankly it's getting really annoying.

"Britt, can you please sit down." I ask patting the spot next to me.

She doesn't though instead she heads over to where Ingrid is crawling around trying to hit her tittering brother. Nik just starts to stand and take small steps before falling flat on his face. It seems to bother Ingrid that he's doing this and she can't yet. They're only six months old and yet they're so active. Britt's mom says that they're just like she was when she was their age trying to walk around and get into everything. Ingrid frowns when Brittany picks up her brother until she too is picked up and brought over to me.

"We're getting really low on meat." she says handing me Nik.

"Okay," I softly say holding Nik tightly to my chest as he's trying to wiggle out of my grasp to get to his mama.

Nik is obsessed with Brittany and always wants to be in her arms. I'm really glad that she often gives him to me so she can pay attention to Ingrid too. According to Quinn it's not normal as males are seen as stronger more capable warriors so men tend to spend much more time with their sons and the daughters are left with the women. So the fact that she treats them as equals makes me love her even more.

"I have to tell you something San," she whispers bouncing Ingrid lightly on her leg.

"What?" I ask getting nervous about what she's going to say.

"Well…..I have to go on a hunting trip with the guys." she says.

"For how long?" I ask not looking at her.

"Three days, four tops." she tells me.

I can't look at her right now or I might lose it. The last time she left me she nearly died. I couldn't survive if I lost her.

"Baby, I wouldn't go if I didn't have to, but like I said earlier we're low on meat and if I don't go hunting we won't get any." she softly says handing me Ingrid and pulling us all in her lap.

"What if something bad happens to you?" I whimper curling as much as I can into her while still holding the babies.

"Nothing will happen to me. I have a reason to come back." she whispers running her fingers along the babies' cheeks.

"You better," I growl kissing her hard. "I'm not raising these two rugrats without you."

**Brittany POV**

"Harold are you sure that the herd went this way?" I ask.

We've already been gone for two days and we haven't run into the elk herd that Harold saw the day before we left. I'm the only one that thinks we should have run into at least some sign of them, but the "men" don't seem to agree.

"If we follow Harold like we normally do we'll find the herd and get enough meat to last until after the next raid." Ulf says.

"I don't know Britt does make a point that we should have seen some signs of an elk herd it's not like they can hide their tracks." Ivar points out always the first to side with me.

I smirk as Ivar is our best tracker so if our idiot friends don't listen to him then we're never going to find meat especially since I promised to be home soon.

"That may be true, but these are men tracks." Toki says pointing at some boot prints.

"Someone's trespassing on our land." Erick angrily says.

"Well I guess we have to follow them and take care of them before we get back to hunting." I sigh knowing that Santana is going to kill me when we get back.

"Worried about the wife?" Harold asks wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Probably not in the way that you think." I whisper shaking my head.

"Really cause I think you're worried about her safety and that with you gone that Puck's parents might try something to get Nik." Harold says giving me a worried smile.

The other four who had been listening in scampered away and I can only assume that they're scared of my reaction. Honestly I'm not sure how to feel about what Harold just told me.

"I wasn't worried about that until you just mentioned it. I was more considered about San being pissed at me." I say sighing as we follow the other four.

"Well don't worry about anything, but finding whoever these intruders are and hunting down the elk." Harold says slapping my back.

"You didn't see a herd of elk did you? You saw boats right?" I ask.

Harold doesn't say anything, but I know it's true. Oh well I guess we'll have to track something else after we find whoever these intruders are as he's right we need to deal with them to protect our families. I'm really happy that I just so happened to bring my battle axe and sword with me.

**Santana POV**

"Nik god damn it I'm not feeding you again." I harshly say trying not to yell.

"Yelling at your son because your upset that Brittany isn't back isn't going to make her come back any sooner." Quinn says walking in.

"How  
did you get pass all the traps?" I ask frowning as I pick up Ingrid to feed her.

"Britt showed me before she left in case she didn't come back in a few days to look in on you." Quinn says laughing as Nik tries to climb on me.

"Shut up," I growl.

I hate that she's right. Brittany promised that she'd be back in two or three days, but it's already been four and no sign of them yet. I know that any number of things could have slowed them down. Thankfully for the twins who have been distracting me with their constant need of attention from the fact that Britt's not here. It's affecting them too. Neither one of them will go to sleep easy as Britt normally sings to them and they keep crawling around the cabin looking for her.

"So I figure that I'd stay here with you until she returns since the Jarl just left on the first raid of the season and Rika has to watch the village so neither of them can watch you and the twins." Quinn says smirking.

"Like you fucking know more than me about killing someone." I sarcastically say.

"I do, I use to train everyday with Brittany up until I turned fifteen and became more interested in men then fighting." Quinn says picking up at sword and showing off a few of her moves.

"Well if you're going to help out take the twins while I go get firewood." I order.

"Whatever you say."

I'd never say it, but I'm really glad that Quinn's here. It's pretty lonely without Britt around. Also having someone else to talk to helps with my constant fear that something wrong has happened and I'm going to be all alone again. That's been my biggest fear my whole life though since meeting Britt it's been non-existent except for when she went on the raid.

The walk across the back lawn that Britt had insisted that the kids would love when they got older and opening the gate I head over to the wood shed. She fenced the yard claiming it would protect her babies when they got old enough to be outside by themselves. I love how protective she is, but she might need protection when I get a hold of her. Huffing I grab six pieces of wood to bring in.

"Please be okay." I softly whisper.

On the way back in I swear that I hear twigs breaking behind me in the woods, but when I turn around and stare into the dense woods I don't see anything. Taking a deep breath I try to ignore the nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"I swear you're kids are devils." Quinn shrieks when I walk back in.

"Hey don't speak bad about my babies." I growl putting the wood down and picking up the twins.

"They fucking bit me." Quinn whines holding her hand out to show me.

"Well you probably we're holding them wrong. God knows that when I did Nik bit me hard." I laugh as Quinn runs outside towards the stream. "God she's dramatic." I laugh bouncing the twins walking to their cribs.

By the time I finally got them down for their naps Quinn came back in. She's crouching down creating a fire. I know she means well, but it's just not the same I want my Brittany. I finally break down and start crying.

"Santana, oh god what's wrong?" Quinn asks rushing to my side.

"I want Brittany," I sob.

Quinn being the nice friend that she is helps me up and puts me in bed, tucking me in.

"You get some rest, I'll cook dinner and take care of the twins." Quinn whispers.

It finally hit me like a freaking ton of bricks that my knight in shining armor, my savior, my Britt Britt is not here to protect us and that something most likely happened to her.

**Brittany POV**

Harold holds his hand up as a sign to stop. The last two days we've been tracking a group of a dozen men who seem to be searching for something. Ironically if they were looking for a village to raid they could've raided ours as they landed only a two hour hike from there. It's almost like whoever is leading this group of men is stupid cause they didn't follow the usual signs of a town.

"Okay so Britt and I will rush from the front and Ulf and Toki you rush from the backside and Ivar and Erick you each come from either side. Hopefully we'll catch them off guard." Harold whispers as we were spying on the group.

They were currently taking a break and the leader who I personally think looks like a pansy is trying to decide which way to go. I'm going to have fun taking care of him.

"Let's do this." I whisper and as soon as I give my okay the others agree as well.

Let's just be honest here that the six of us can easily take on the twelve strangers who have intruded on our land.

"Henry, I need to find her." the leader says.

"I know sir, but I think we went the wrong way. We should have found the town that raided us if that girl was right." the man named Henry says waving his arms around.

"I guess if we don't find the town by nightfall we'll double back and head the other way." the leader says sighing.

"Why does it matter if we get that bitch back? I've been really happy lately that she hasn't been able to try and kick me or bite me." another man says smirking before the leader slaps him in the back of his head.

"Because I paid good money for her and I'll be damned if I lose it because some fucking barbarians took a liking to her, she's really hot." the leader says.

Fucking A that's the fucking guy that raped my Santana. That's the fucking bastard that her dad sold her to. I'm going to fucking beat his head in.

"Harold the leaders mine." I growl as the other four get in their positions.

"Why?" Harold asks.

"That's the guy Santana was supposed to marry and he beat and raped her." I whisper using all my mental power to stop myself from charging him right this second.

Harold doesn't say anything, but nods to let me know he understands. Glancing across the clearing I see Ulf and Toki move into position. Letting out a loud crow call I jump out of the wood and rush the group of men. They're really surprised as anyone would be if they weren't expecting an attack.

"Grab your weapons." the leader shouts dumbly.

"Lay down your weapons and we won't hurt you." Harold growls as we are the only two visible right now.

"Not likely barbarian." some snot nose kid shouts.

Harold looks at me and I nod.

"We tried to warn you." I growl smirking.

I'm going to get revenge for my woman. This fucker is going down.

"Britt, watch out!" Erick shouts as he snaps the neck of one of the men easily.

Spinning around I slice the belly open of the man who had been talking about being glad that the woman was gone. He does though get a pretty good gash in on my left arm. Normally I would have finished him off, but before I can the damn leader attacked me.

"No you fucking don't." he shouts.

He swings his sword at my head, but I easily dodge it. He's not that good of a fighter all of his swings have been horrible it's so bad that I can't even bring myself to call them an attack.

"Just end him." Harold says pilfering through the stuff that the men had brought.

"Yeah then we can get to hunting." Ivar says smirking.

"What the fuck are you saying?" the man says completely confused.

"What's your name?" I ask.

I have to be sure that this is the same guy that hurt my wife. I don't want to murder some nobody that didn't actually hurt my woman.

"Lord Smyth," he says proudly.

"This is for hurting my wife." I shout picking up my axe and chopping his legs off. "And this is for giving her nightmares."

His screams are music to my ears. It takes him several minutes to fight back the pain enough to say anything.

"You fucking took Santana from me?" he questions and before I can even think of anything to say I chop his head off.

"Wow, I guess it's true that you should really never piss her off." Toki whispers to Ulf staring a little scared I think at me.

"That's right now let's go find us some meat so I can get home to my wife who is probably about to blow a gasket because I'm not home yet." I say looking through some of their bags for anything worth taking.

**Santana POV**

"Quinn it's been a week and their not back yet what if something horrible happened to them." I whisper looking out the door for any signs that someone is coming.

"It's not abnormal for them to take so long when out hunting." Quinn calmly tells me.

While I know that what she's saying makes sense I still can't help, but worry. All I can do is grab Nik and hold him close to me. Having him near me helps calm me, he's so much like Brittany that I often forget that he's not her son. He snuggles into me gripping my shirt tightly. I smile when I look over at Quinn who has Ingrid snuggled into her looking at the door probably looking for her mama. Both of them have calmed down though they're always looking at the door and around the cabin for her.

"So is Brittany planning on adding more to cabin so they can have their own rooms and you two can have some privacy?" Quinn asks smiling down at how calm both Ingrid and Nik is.

"Yeah, but not till they get a little older. I don't like being away from them." I whisper as Nik as fallen asleep.

"They're really good when you're around." Quinn whispers staring wide eyed at Ingrid who has grabbed her shirt.

"Thanks for staying with us." I softly say.

"Like Brittany would leave you alone with two babies under the age of six months." Quinn says moving Ingrid into my lap. "I'm going to go visit Britt's mom and get some meat for dinner."

"Okay, can you try to get some fish?" I ask a hopeful look on my face.

"Fine, but only cause I promised Brittany I'd try to do whatever you asked me to." Quinn says shaking her head as she leaves.

Having Quinn has been very helpful, but she's no Brittany. I just miss having my wife sleeping next to me always ready to help when the twins wake up hungry or something.

"Nik your mama is the best woman I've ever met and she's going to teach you to be just as good as her. You too Ingrid." I whisper kissing each of their foreheads.

Ingrid who has woken up pokes at my cheeks and giggles. Everyone says she's just like me, stubborn, willful and quick to get upset when something she doesn't like happens. I pretend to be asleep and she pulls herself up my body until she's sitting on my neck.

"Hello baby girl." I whisper tickling her sides.

She giggles and tries to wiggle out of my arms. This of course wakes up Nik who starts to cry as he hates when he's not the center of attention. Thankfully though Ingrid is not like that or we'd have a real problem on our hands.

"Nik, you make so much noise when you want something just like your mama." I whisper smiling tickling his sides to make him stop crying. "You and your mama always want my attention even when I'm trying to pay some attention to your sister."

Nik starts crying after we play peekaboo for ten minutes which of course makes Ingrid start crying as well. I feed him first since I know how fusses he gets when he's hungry again just like Brittany. After he finally gets his fill as he's a little piglet I feed Ingrid as Nik falls asleep in his crib.

"So baby girl it looks like your brother has fallen asleep on us." I whisper bouncing her as I head out to fetch some water. "You want a bath?"

"No, but thanks for asking." Quinn says laughing as she comes up behind me causing me to jump.

"God Q, you fucking scared me." I gasp holding Ingrid to my chest.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it. If it makes you feel better I did get you your fish." Quinn says holding up the fish for me to see.

"Thanks Quinn. Can you cook us dinner while I bathe the troublemakers." I ask pouting.

"I'm starting to get why Brittany does whatever you want." Quinn grumbles, but heads in with the fish.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Quinn fell asleep next to Ingrid's crib her arm slung over the side of the crib so she's holding onto Ingrid's little hand. It's interesting that Quinn who up until two days ago thought that the twins were little demons is now attached to Ingrid. I mean I know mine and Britt's kids are all kinds of awesome, but I never thought that Quinn who didn't ever want kids would ever warm up to them.

"Quinn wake up I think I heard something." I whisper shaking her shoulder.

"Santana, what?" Quinn harshly says swiping at my hand.

"But I heard something and what if it's Brittany and she's hurt." I whisper pouting even though she can't see.

"Fine, but after I go out there and it's nothing you have to sleep on the couch." Quinn says rolling on her stomach before standing up.

Quinn grabbed a sword on her way to the door. I pick up an axe and inch towards the door, but stay in the shadows just like Brittany told me to. I hear some rustling and then everything goes quiet. It scares me that it's so quiet, Quinn's good, but not that good. Nothing's happening so I inch even closer to the door and window thinking that maybe I can peek out and see if everything is alright or if Quinn needs some assistant.

"Fuck this place is fucking hard to find." I hear a man say right outside the door.

"Are you sure you didn't kill that young woman?" a woman's voice say.

"Of course I'm sure, but we can't have her trying to stop us." the man says.

"But what about the foreigner won't see put up a fight?" the woman asks.

"I doubt, with Brittany gone we should have an easy go of it." the man says heading towards us.

Creeping back I quietly pick up first Nik and then Ingrid while still holding onto the axe and head back towards mine and Brittany's bed. I gently place them in the center and pray to god that they stay asleep for whatever is about to happen.

"I'll go in first then you follow when I give the all clear." the man says.

I try not to huff at how he orders the woman around, but duck down just in time. He opens the door and stares around squinting like he's looking really hard for something. My first instinct is to run to Brittany, but since she's not here and running isn't an option with two babies I guess I have to stand and fight. I stand up to confront whoever has broken in only to meet by the last two people I ever wanted to see.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the foreigner." Puck's dad says smirking at me.

"Stay away," I growl or at least try to growl.

"You don't scare me girl." he growls eyeing.

"Honey what's taking so long?" Puck's mom asks as she comes in. "Oh, honey why haven't you finished her off already?"

"Because I don't want Brittany hunting me down." he says sounding a little scared which of course makes me really happy.

They both seem to be ignoring me for the time being too busy arguing with each other over why Puck's dad didn't kill me or something. Personally I'm glad that he's scared of Brittany otherwise I'd probably be dead already. He's a really big man and from what I've heard a pretty good fighter. I don't even have to guess as to why they are here; they want to steal my son. Of course they would wait until Brittany is gone cause everyone knows I don't fight well though Quinn must have been a surprise as the last time Brittany left I was here all alone. That's when it hits me how did they even get here in the first place. Brittany's set all kinds of traps around our land to protect me when she leaves. I can't really dwell on that though as I have two more pressing matters standing in front of me.

"I say you teach her a lesson after all Puck would still be alive if it wasn't for her." his mom says giving her husband a you better agree with me look.

"Honey how many times to I have to say-"

I saw my opportunity and I just took it. Whacking him over the back of the head as hard as I can with the axe that I still had in my hands. He fell hard to the floor blood seeping out of the gash that was barely visible through is short black hair. The blood began to pool around his head and I dropped the axe clanging to the ground in shock of what I had just done.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she shouts kneeling beside her what I assume is now dead husband.

My hands are shaking as I stare down at them. I just killed a man. Nothing is going through my mind, but the single thought that I killed a man. Before I can think of anything else Puck's mom tackles me to the ground and I realize that she's going to kill me. I close my eyes and wait for it all to end, but it doesn't. When I open with my eyes I see the single most wonderful person in the world.

"Britt," I gasp leaping up and into her arms.

"Hi San," she whispers kissing me gently before setting me down.

"You didn't kill her did you?" I ask looking over at Puck's mom's body.

"No, but I should have." she coldly says picking me up and placing me on our bed next to the twins who thankfully were still somehow asleep.

She then turns around, puts all her traveling things down and starts to drag Puck's dad's body out the door. After taking him somewhere she comes back in and drags his mom out the back door and ties her up.

"What about Quinn?" I ask when she closes both door and lock them.

"She'll be fine, I left her a wolf pelt." she shrugs pulling out five wolf pelts putting them next to us. "I put the meat in the ice box."

"So you had successful hunt?" I ask snuggling into her side after making sure the twins won't fall off.

"We did, but first I have to tell you the reason why it took us so long." she softly says taking my hands and kissing them.

"What happened?" I ask wrapping my arms more around her hiding my head in her chest.

"We ended up tracking a group of men that was led by a man named Lord Smyth." she says and I tighten my hold on her shaking. "Shh, baby I killed him, they're all dead." she softly whispers.

I sigh as I bury myself even more into her body she kisses my jaw before turning so she can pick up the twins and put them in between us. At this point I don't even care that they're sleeping on us, I have my wife back and that's all that matters.

"I love you so much." she whispers.

"Thank you forever saving me even when I'm not there."

**No One's POV**

**Seven Years Later**

"Mom watch this!" Nikolas shouts at Santana as he leaps out of a tree into the water.

"Nik, be careful!" Santana shouts at him knowing he will just ignore her anyway.

"Mom, when's mama getting home?" Ingrid asks finishing up gutting the fish and sitting next to her mom.

"I don't know sweetie, hopefully soon." Santana says looking out at the water.

This was only the second year since their children were born that Brittany had gone raiding. It's been hard on Nikolas and Ingrid who just want their mama home to help them train and hunt. With Brittany gone Nikolas also thinks himself in charge. Santana for the most part thinks it's pretty funny when he tries to act like his mama or grandfather. She lets her little Nik think what he wants after all that will be his duty in eight years when he turns fifteen and her wife give him their house in town.

"Mom, me and Ingrid are going to go train out back." Nikolas shouts running by her to grab his training sword.

Santana shakes her head several times at how much her children want to be like her wife, not that she thinks it's a bad thing. She's about to head inside when she sees several ships on the horizon.

"Nik, Ingrid! Your mama's almost back." she shouts rushing into the house to grab the bear coat her wife had given her before the twins were born.

They both came running around the house looking everywhere for her. Santana chuckled before pointing out to where the boats were becoming bigger and bigger.

"Come on, we have to get going if we are to me her at the docks." Santana says.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brittany," Harold shouted smiling at his captain who had been sleeping and resting since leaving England.

"What?" a grumpy Brittany shouts.

"We're almost home." he says smiling.

She jumps up and hurries to the bow.

"I'm almost home babe," she whispers.

Brittany doesn't even wait for the boat to dock before she's leaping off, running to her family. Santana leaps into her arms while her children cling to her legs.

"I. Have. Missed. You." Santana says kissing Brittany all over her face.

"Mama, mama!" both Nikolas and Ingrid shouted wanting her attention.

"I've missed you all so much." Brittany says kissing her wife.

She puts Santana down and picks up her children kissing them.

"I have something for you." she says as they all walk to the house in town.

"What is it?" Nikolas asks wide eyes.

She smiles and hands them swords and they grab them taking off towards the other kids.

"You know we won't see them for the rest of the day." Santana yawns turning around to see a beautiful ring. "Oh Brittany,"

"I love you,"

"Not half as much as I love you."

"How about we argue about that after I have you naked under me."

Santana chuckles slapping Brittany's arm before dragging her to bed.

**Santana POV**

It's been too long since I've made love to my wife. The whole time she's gone only two things have crossed my mind; fear for her safety and her fucking me until I cum all over her hands and face. I don't ever want her to know that kind of power she has over me when it comes to sex.

"God I've missed you so fucking much." she whispers in my ear as she slams me into the door.

"Britt don't you fucking dare tease me." I growl.

All she does is smirk as she tugs on my dress. I know she really wants to rip it off of me and at this point I'd let her, I'm so fucking horny right now.

"Fucking love you." she whispers kissing my jaw as she slowly lifts up my dress stripping it off of me.

As soon as she has me naked I find myself thrown on the bed and she's stalking over to me stripping her clothes as she goes. The predatorily look in her eyes send shivers down my back. Oh how I've missed her and the looks she give me when she's horny.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you can't walk for a week." she growls crawling up my body.

I smirk at the thought and pull her into a deep kiss allowing her to shove her tongue into my mouth. Her hands slide down my sides stopping to run along my abs wrapping my arms around her neck I pull her more into me.

"Please baby I'm so horny." I beg the throb in between my legs becoming almost unbearable.

"God so fucking gorgeous." she whispers licking the shell of my ear. "I've been dreaming of this for a month."

"Fucking better have been." I growl getting slightly jealous at the thought that she could ever think of another woman.

"Oh baby you're the only woman for me." she reassures me as I must look jealous or something as she slides her hand down in between my legs.

"I love you so fucking much." I whisper opening my legs so she's kneeling in between them.

I gasp when she plunges two fingers into me.

Two hours later we're curled into each other still breathing hard from all the times we've come.

"I love you San," she whispers kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad your home safe and sound." I whisper snuggling even more into her body.

"It will take more than a simple raid to kill me." she whispers kissing my cheeks all over.

"I love you."


	6. A Happy Life

**Hello everyone I finally finished this last chapter. I thought that I would never get it all done, but here it is. There's some time jumps and I might add more later if enough people want me to, but not for a while. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter I'm glad that you've enjoyed the new parts I added.**

**Brittany POV**

I know that she's not going to be happy when I tell her what my plan is, but they have to learn sometime especially if she doesn't want they to pushovers or sold into slavery. Hopefully she understands and doesn't kick me out of bed again.

"Brittany where are you hiding?" she shouts looking around the house for me.

"Back here!" I shout steading myself for the verbal battle I'm about to get into with her.

"Please tell me that you're not planning on taking my babies out on a hunt." she says frowning as I put several axes and bow in my pack.

"San, I have to teach them to hunt." I sigh knowing that this is not going to end well.

She looks like she's about to argue with me, but then she does something completely different as she grabs a sword and axe from the wall along with a bow.

"Fine then I'm coming too." she says giving me a look that says don't you fucking dare argue with me.

"I thought that you never wanted to go on a hunt as it's too dangerous." I softly say wrapping my arms around her.

She turns around in my arms and starts sobbing, blubbering something that I couldn't understand. I really didn't know what to do she's never been like this before. So I do the only thing that I can think of to do which is to wrap her even tighter in my arms pulling her into me. It takes her a good twenty minutes to finally calm down.

"What's got you so worked up?" I ask softly.

"I don't want them to get hurt." she says trying not to sob.

"Hey, baby I'll be with them I'm not about to let anything happen to our kids." I whisper kissing her cheek.

"I know you would never let anything happen, but it's still scary. They're growing up so fast soon they won't need us anymore." she sobs into my shoulder.

"Well if you want we can take in an orphan."

It's something I've been thinking about for a while now. I know that she misses having a baby around the house and she's right with the kids growing up in only a few years they'll be wanting to move out. This is one of the only times I wish I was man so I could her more kids, but I guess they're other ways.

"Really?" she asks looking up at me. "We can do that?"

"Yes I'll talk to my mom about taking in any orphan babies." I tell her keeping her wrapped up in my arms.

**No One's POV**

"Come on mom, mama!" Nik shouts running far up the path.

"Nik slow down!" Santana shouts worried that something's going to up out and attack him.

"Mama can I run with Nik?" Ingrid asks pouting up at Brittany who is holding her hand as she hadn't been feeling well that morning which almost cause Santana to cancel the whole hunt.

Brittany who would let her if her wife wasn't here looks over to Santana to see what she wants to do. She knows that her wife isn't trying to be overbearing, protective or unfun like their kids seem to think she just gets worried for their safety. It honestly doesn't surprise her after everything she's been through that she'd want to make sure that their kids don't ever have to deal with anything like that.

"Sure, just be care." Santana softly says after much internal debate.

"I'm proud of you." Brittany whispers wrapping her arm around Santana's waist as they trail after their kids.

"Yeah well I hate when she cries and I could see that she was going to pull out the water works if I didn't let her." Santana sighs snuggling into her wife.

"You're an amazing mom baby, I couldn't do what you do every day for them." Brittany whispers smiling when Nik stops to look back and waves at them.

"Well they would have starved without me." Santana agrees.

"No San, if anything were to ever happen to you I don't know what I'd do. I doubt that I could raise them unless I have you by my side." Brittany softly whispers kissing her cheek.

Nik and Ingrid come running back hiding behind Brittany's legs.

"A bear mama, a bear!" Nik shouts a huge smile on his face even though he's hiding behind Brittany's legs.

"It was only a little bear Nik, mama's not going to kill a baby bear." Ingrid says slipping in between her parents just in case.

Brittany stops and knees in front of the kids looking them in the eyes. She feels Santana's eyes on her, but right now she needs to find out everything they know.

"You saw a baby bear?" Brittany asks.

"Yes about two hundred yards that way." Ingrid says pointing to their left and up a few hundred yards.

"You're a hundred percent sure?" Brittany asks standing up.

"Yes mama." Nik agrees with his sister.

Nik doesn't understand why his mom is suddenly so nervous it's not like she's never taken on a bear before that's how she got the scar on her cheek. He really wants to help her take down the bear cause that would defiantly top Kauko's first hunt kill. But the look on his mom's faces he gets the feeling that that won't be happening.

"We need to go now." Brittany says scooping up both Nik and Ingrid in her arms as they take off in the opposite direction of the bear.

They don't stop moving until Santana can literally walk no farther. So Brittany does the only logical thing and puts the kids down to run and scoops her wife up.

"We can't stop yet we're not far enough away yet." Brittany says kissing Santana before taking off again at a slower pace so the kids can keep up.

By the time they finally stop all four are still exhausted. Not even bothering to build a fire or anything aside from eating some meat they all curl up together and fall asleep. Brittany is the big spoon spooning Santana from behind while Ingrid presses herself into Santana and Nik trying to be a man sleeps next to all of them.

"Britt, I think I heard something." Santana whispers poking her shoulder.

"So," Brittany groans wanting to sleep more, her muscles are sore from yesterday.

"It's your job to protect us." Santana reminds her.

"I know, I know, but I'm exhausted can't Nik go look?" Brittany asks rubbing her eyes to try and wake up.

"I'm not sending our seven year old son to go see what rabbited beast is out there." Santana harsh says pushing Brittany away from her.

"Sorry honey, I know, I'll go look." Brittany says getting up.

Ingrid huffs as she's cold now that she's not wrapped up in her mom's arms and their bickering has woken her up. She doesn't like when they fight not that it happens often. In fact all of her friends are always talking about how their parents fight and don't get along only to start fucking each other all over the place. She used to think that it was weird that her parents weren't like that. Sure she knows that they have sex, but they never do it in front of her or her brother. Some kids used to tease her and Nik about the fact that they have two moms until they saw their mama kill a troop of Britain soldiers that tried to invade their village. Ever since then she's been really glad that she has two moms cause their mama is more like a father than a mom.

"Mommy, why do we look different from mama?" Ingrid asks pouting as she looks at Santana.

Santana shoots up when Ingrid asks this. She didn't think that they would have to field questions like this for a while. Looking over at Brittany who has an axe in her hand as she tramples around scaring whatever is around them she just wants her back here now to help with this question she doesn't know how to answer.

"Who's our dad?" Nik asks sitting up next to Ingrid.

"Umm…..let's wait for your mama." Santana finally says thinking that this night just got worse.

"Whatever was out there is now long gone." Brittany sleepily says dropping down next to Santana kissing her cheek.

"This hunt is horrible." Santana whispers in Brittany's ear not letting her lay back down as the kids stare at them.

"What?" Brittany sleepily says rubbing her eyes.

"Mama's back." Nik points out and Ingrid hits him on the head.

Nik pouts and crawls over to sit next to his mama. He doesn't get why his sister often treats him like a child even though she's the same age as him. As he curls himself next to his mama he wonders for like the hundredth time who his father is. It's not like he doesn't like that he has two moms especially since his mama is a better hunter than any of the fathers of the other boys, sometimes he wishes that he had a dad.

"Who's our dad? And why don't we look like mama?" Nik asks as Ingrid nods her approval.

Brittany sighs and grabs Santana's hand squeezing it tight.

"I don't think that this is a conversation that we should have right now. Let's just get some sleep so we can be refreshed for hunting tomorrow." Brittany says knowing that this is going to be very hard for her wife. "Plus you two are too young."

"We're seven and you were five when you first went on a hunt." Nik argues.

"Mommy please," Ingrid pouts.

"We'll tell you when we get home okay." Santana finally says feeling like maybe they should know about where she comes from and where they come from.

Luckily both kids accept this answer and lay back down to sleep. Santana curls into Brittany trying not to cry.

"Shh, baby everything will be fine." Brittany whispers running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"They're going to hate us." Santana sobs silently.

"No they won't. Sure they might be upset for a while, but we're their moms and that means more than anything." Brittany softly says.

By the time morning comes Santana feels slightly better and really wants this hunt to start hoping the questions will be forgotten. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana as they wait for Ingrid who has decided to cook them breakfast since Nik has started going with Brittany on her night watches.

"We have amazing kids." Brittany whispers in her ear.

"Yes we do baby." Santana says turning around to kiss her.

An hour later they are on the trail of a herd of deer. Santana is staying right behind Brittany still not fond of the woods and terrified that something will try to attack them. Nik is running in front with Ingrid not far behind him trying to track the herd.

"Mama, is this right?" Nik asks pointing off to the left down an old trail.

"Yes buddy they defiantly went that way." Brittany says smiling as Nik smiles a proud look on his face.

"See Ingrid I'm right." Nik says pushing Ingrid who pushes him back.

"Don't push your sister!" Santana shouts.

It falls on deaf ears as both are racing down the path trying to find the deer first.

"Are you sure that they can handle killing a deer? Why couldn't you start them off on hares or something small?" Santana asks plastering herself into Brittany's side.

"I was planning on that, but then Ingrid saw the deer tracks and it's not like I can tell them they did wrong when this could actually be really good for us. We need to stock up on meat especially with how much Nik eats." Brittany whispers stopping them to kiss her.

"Mama," Nik whispers coming back quietly. "We found them in a field up there." he whispers pointing down the path.

Ingrid is waiting for them hidden behind a couple of trees. Nik hands her a bow and couple of arrows that Brittany had been carrying. Brittany helped Santana cock the arrow and aim at the closest deer. Both Nik and Ingrid already knew how to shoot bows so they didn't need any help.

"Okay everyone on the count of three let loose." Brittany whispers still standing behind Santana.

Nik and Ingrid both hit the same deer taking it down and with Brittany's help with aiming Santana hits the largest one in between the eyes.

"Oh my god." Santana gasps completely shocked she actually hit it.

"Good shot baby." Brittany praises kissing her cheek.

"Way to go mommy!" Nik and Ingrid shouts jumping up and down hugging her legs.

"Did you take down one too?" Santana asks bending down to hug both of them.

"Yes," Ingrid says pointing to the deer. "We both shot it."

"Good job babies." Santana says kissing both their cheeks.

"Ingrid help your mom with the weapons and our bags. Nik come help me." Brittany says heading down to the two dead deer.

Twenty minutes later Brittany has made a travois to drag the two deer behind her and Nik. By the time they finally got back it was dusk and Brittany's mom had made them dinner.

"I thought you'd get back today." she says ushering them in.

"Mom we have a lot of cleaning to do they killed two deer." Brittany says a huge smile on her face as she squeezes Santana to her.

"So now everyone can hunt." she says smiling as she heads out with Brittany to go clean the deer leaving Santana to finish up dinner.

**Brittany POV**

I'm really glad that my mom decided to stop by and could help me skin and clean the deer. As much as I would love to teach Nik and Ingrid how to do this I know that Santana would have killed me if I did. Though now that she's left and we're all sitting around the fire pit I see that look in Ingrid eyes that Santana gets when she wants answers.

"Mommy I want answers now." Ingrid says glaring at us.

"Yeah you promised." Nik adds.

Santana looks up at me with pleading eyes. I guess she wants me to explain this. It's a very hard thing for either of us to talk about. Taking a deep breath I ready myself for all the questions that they will defiantly be asking as they are only seven and a half.

"Well what do you want to know first?" I ask grabbing Santana's hand as we wait to find out if we'll have to tell them the one thing I've always been afraid to talk about since it happened.

"Why don't we," Ingrid says pointing at Nik, herself and Santana before continuing. "Look like you?"

Santana sighs pulling both them into her lap kissing their forehead. This is the easy question so I let her take it as all I remember is that she's from Spain and they'll probably have a bunch of questions that I've never even asked her. All I've ever cared about is protecting her and I've never wanted to bring up any painful memories from before we met.

"Well what you have to understand little ones is that I'm sure that you've heard from other adults when we're in town that I'm not from here." Santana starts sighing.

"Yeah, I never got why they always say that I mean we've always lived here." Ingrid says her thought face on.

Nik is quiet as always letting his sister do all the talking. Unless it involves fighting, hunting or loot he takes a backseat and just in takes all the information.

"That's the thing you've always lived her, but not me. When I was younger fifteen my dad sold me to some English lord who hit and raped me until one day when I was dress shopping and your mama rescued me." Santana says leaving out the fact that she was almost raped by several of my fellow raiders. "She brought me back here and I've been with her ever since. You're both half Nordic and half Spanish. I'm from Spain and maybe one day we'll all go visit for a raid." she says scooting closer to me.

"So mommy you were a thrall?" Ingrid asks frowning.

"No," Santana says looking up at me for help.

"When I first saw your mom I knew that I wanted to protect her and would love her until the day I die. I brought her back here to live with me and I was lucky enough that she loved me back." I softly say looking directly into her eyes.

"So we're half Spanish half Nordic and that's why our skin is different colored than everyone else." Nik says finally speaking up.

"Yes," Santana says laying her head on my shoulder.

"The other girls sometimes like to tease me because of it." Ingrid softly says.

"Do I need to beat someone up?" I ask growling.

"No mama, Nik took care of it." Ingrid says climbing into my lap.

**Santana POV**

"I like that we are different cause all the girls are going to want up on this." Nik says smirking much like me.

"Get someone pregnant before you commit to them and I'll make sure you never have kids again." I growl not wanting him impregnate a woman he can't take care of because he's in love with someone else.

"Same goes for you Ingrid no coming home pregnant unless you're committed to either the man or woman." Brittany growls.

I love how Brittany doesn't care wither our kids marry a man or woman so long as they are happy. I'm also very surprised that they're taking the news of their heritage well, but then again I guess with my Britt as their teacher I really shouldn't be surprised. She's never cared that I'm Spanish and look different than her.

"Your mom is the love of my life and nothing will ever change that." Brittany tells them and I can't help, but curl into her side and kiss her neck.

"And I love your mama more than anything except for you two of course." I says smiling as Nik grins.

"Okay now that we know why we look different who's our dad. If we're half Norse that means that our dad is Norse so who's our dad?" Ingrid asks.

I look very worriedly at Brittany who is looking very worriedly back at me. This is the one thing that has terrified me since I found that I was pregnant. What if they hate Britt for killing their dad. Surely they have to understand that he hurt me and their mama couldn't and wouldn't let me be reminded of that pain by letting him live.

"I want you both to know that I have loved you both since the day we realized that your mommy was pregnant." Brittany softly says.

I feel Brittany wrap her arms around me tightly. She knows how hard this is for me and as always wants me to know that she'll always be here for me.

"When I first saw your mom she was being attacked by three men who were raiding with me. They were my age and I stopped them from raping her. At first I was worried that they might try something when I brought her back, but two of the men Sam and Finn are too scared of me." Brittany pauses as she tries to stop herself from crying. "Several months after we got back I took your Uncle Harold's night patrol and your dad Puck came in and raped your mom. I walked in earlier than I thought I would and saw him on top of her." she stops again and I can tell that even after all these years it still pisses her off. Nik looks like he's ready to kill something and Ingrid just looks sad as they obviously know where this is going. "I pulled him off and beat his head in. I didn't even realize what I was doing until after he was dead."

I can't tell if their upset or sad or what. It scares me that I can't read them that I do the one thing that comforts me no matter what I curl myself into Brittany's body even more.

"So our dad is dead?" Nik half states, half asks.

"Yes your mama killed him in a very brutal way." I softly tell him hoping that he won't be mad.

"So that's why grandpa always gets so mad whenever anyone mentions the Puckerman's." Ingrid says looking between her parents.

"Did you make him suffer?" Nik asks timidly.

"Come here," Brittany says standing up and hugging Nik into her body. "It's okay to want to make him suffer even though he's the man that helped create you and is dead. I still want to when I think about it even though I'm the one that killed him."

"Mommy, thank you for telling us." Ingrid softly tells me.

I smile and look over at Nik and Brittany who are whispering to each other. It's good to know that despite all of this that we're still the same family we were before. I honestly don't know why I was so worried I should have known that they wouldn't think any different of me or Brittany.

**Nine Years Later**

**No One's POV**

Looking around the Jarl's longhouse Santana still can't believe that they live here now even though it's been three years. Three years ago the late Jarl and his wife were killed by a raiding party from up north who had heard about the fortunes of the village. Not that they lasted long after killing the Jarl as both Nik and Brittany had hunted them all down and killed each and every one of them.

"Baby," Brittany whispers wrapping her arms around Santana who has their three year old daughter in her arms.

"I just got her to sleep." Santana whispers looking over at their eight and eleven year old sons who are skinning some rabbits across the hall.

"You were thinking pretty hard." Brittany says lifting their daughter into her arms and carrying her over to their bed.

"I was just thinking about how much I miss your parents. I can't believe it's been three years since they were killed." Santana says wrapping herself around Brittany knowing that it's still hard for her to think about it.

"I miss them too, but just think we wouldn't have little Rika here if Nik and myself wouldn't have gone after them." Brittany says always trying to think of the positive especially since they named her after her mom.

"Mama, is Nik going to come by soon?" Hord asks always wanting to be around his older brother.

"I don't think so and before you ask your sister isn't coming either." Brittany says ruffling Tuff's their eight year old son's hair.

After they told Nik and Ingrid about their past Brittany had decided that they should try and adopt a baby as she could tell that her wife was missing having a baby in the house. They hadn't expected to get both Hord and Tuff whose parents were killed by a bear, but when they didn't have anyone else Santana had begged her wife if they could adopt the then four year old Hord and one year old Tuff. Unable to say no to her wife Brittany had convince everyone that they would be the best one to adopt the brothers as they could take both of them.

**Nik POV**

"Gunhild!" I shout running after the young warrior.

"Nik, what are you doing here I thought you left yesterday on the raid." Gunhild says looking me up and down.

"Yeah well it's my mom's birthday tomorrow and with Ingrid out on a raid already I didn't want to be away on her special day." I softly says kicking the dirt in front of me.

"That's so sweet." Gunhild says giving me a flirty look.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come with me out to the house for her birthday?" I ask hoping that she'll come.

"I don't want to intrude on a family thing." Gunhild says looking down at the ground.

"You won't be my mom will be extremely happy she really likes you so does my mama, but she doesn't show it too much. Plus it's out at the cabin and you haven't seen where I spent most of my childhood and I want you to see where we could live if we were to commit to each other." I say half shocking myself with my confusion.

She looks shocked at what I'm saying. I don't get why I've been courting her for the last six months and even though her mom hates me her dad really likes me and the fact that mama saved him from losing his hand last year on a raid.

"I guess I could come, but first I'll have to ask my dad." Gunhild says smiling as I takes her hand.

"One day I'm going to have enough money to take care of you and I'll ask you to commit to me." I tell her causing her to smile even more.

"So when you do this will we live in the shack that you currently live in alone as you just can't stay with your moms." Gunhild says sarcastically as I walk her back towards her house.

"Well no like I said we'll live in the cabin so we'll have our privacy. My mom's already promised me that I could have it when I find the right woman. It's not like my sister has any plans to commit to any man. That's part of the reason why I'd really like you to come out. You need to get to know them and my siblings better." I softly tell her.

"I'd really like that to get to know your family better." Gunhild says laying her on my shoulder.

I want to commit to her more than anything and I know she wants to commit to me, but our parents think we're too young. I don't get it mama was only a year older than me when she committed to mom. Though I'm not about to go against what our parents say for now as we do need their blessing especially if we want to stay here which I know Gunhild does.

"Nik, thanks for walking her home." Harold says slapping me on the back.

"Um….Harold I was hoping that Gunhild could come to my mom's birthday tomorrow over at the cabin. I know that it's not a public place, but both my mom and younger siblings will be there." I softly say trying to make my argument.

"Please dad, we want to commit and it would help if I could go his mom is the Jarl after all." Gunhild pleas with her dad.

"God, it's not like I was going to say no you two. Your mom is one of my best friends." Harold tells me and I'm shocked I never realized that they were friends.

"Daddy why haven't you said that before?" Gunhild asks and I really want to know as well.

"Cause I thought you both already knew." Harold says shaking his head as he heads in.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Gunhild softly says.

"Yeah I'll pick you up two hours after dawn." I tell her giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I hope that my moms will approve of our commit soon. I hate that I don't get to spend nights with her.

**Ingrid POV**

"Stand together in the center of the room and no one will get hurt." I shout as all the priests scurry to follow my orders.

This raid is going much better than I thought it would. I was hoping that I might make it back in time for mama's birthday, but her birthday's in three days and there's and it's not looking promising for us to make it back in time though we didn't travel that far down Britain so there's still a bit of hope if we leave soon.

"Captain, we found a chest of gold hidden in a casket." one of the younger boys says coming up next to me.

"Good job, take it back to the ship." I order before turning back to the priests. "Okay who's going to help me?" I ask in their language.

They all look at me like I'm a fucking demon which I take personally so I grab the oldest looking one who I assume will know where everything is. I drag him out of the room nodding to two men to go search the room.

"You're awfully young for being in charge." he says as I drag him across a courtyard.

"My mom's the Jarl and this is my sixth season of raiding." I tell him cause for some reason I actually like this old bat.

"Where are you taking me?" he asks.

"You're going to show me where all the gold is. If you don't I'll have my men kill all the priests." I lie as I know that I can't kill them my mama would be beyond pissed.

"You already have all the gold we're a poor parish." he says and for some reason I believe him.

I let him go there's no need to bring him back. Walking back through all the building I collect all of my men after tying up the priests as we go. I only have five men and three women with me. We're a really small raiding party.

"Well we got a good haul for only being gone five days." Iris says to me as we walk side by side back to the ship.

"Yeah, I wish that we could bring more back you know I want to prove to my mama and everyone else that I can lead bigger raids like Nik." I tell her looking around to make sure no one's watching before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Maybe if you just told your moms they'd let you do more after all it's not like they're going to disown you or anything." Iris says and I know that she doesn't want to hide our relationship anymore.

"Why don't you come with me to meet my moms when we get back." I softly say knowing that this is all she's ever wanted.

I honestly don't know why I've never told anyone, but Iris that I like women. She's right that my moms wouldn't be mad cause hello I have two moms. I guess if I'm completely honest with myself I'm scared of what everyone will say. My mama is loved by our people because she found my mom and didn't take any of their daughters away along with the fact that she's perhaps the best fighter still to this day. I wish I was as good as her.

"You promise that you'll introduce me to your family as your girlfriend?" Iris asks grabbing my hand and pulling me behind a tree after waving everyone to continue on to the ship.

"Yes baby I promise that you'll meet then and they'll love you." I promise kissing her lightly on the lips before continuing to walk back to the ship.

"I'm holding you to it."

**Santana POV**

"Mom! I brought someone for you to meet." Nik shouts and I run into his arms.

I didn't think that he would be here for my birthday, I thought he would have gone on the raid that left yesterday. So the fact that he's here means the world to me.

"Okay mom you can let go I'm here, but I do want you to officially meet the woman I'm courting." Nik says motioning for Gunhild to come over. "Mom this is Gunhild."

"Nik I know who Gunhild is. I was there when she was born silly boy." I say pulling Gunhild into a hug.

"What's going on here?" Brittany asks walking over giving Gunhild a soft smile.

"Mama I just want you to officially meet Gunhild the woman I'm courting." Nik says and the look on Brittany's face is priceless.

I know that Brittany and Harold are dead set on this match not happening right now they think that they are too young. I get where they are coming from though. I don't know what I would have done if someone would have tried to keep Brittany away from me when we first met. So I've been working on Britt late at night and I think she's close to breaking and allowing them to at least live together while they're courting and preparing to commit to each other.

"Hi Jarl, Mrs. Pierce." Gunhild says.

"Gunhild it's so wonderful to see you again." I say elbowing Brittany in the gut.

"Yes it's wonderful to see you again." Brittany says sighing. "Nik I need to speak to you."

Brittany drags Nik across the yard and into the cabin.

"I'm sorry," Gunhild softly says. "I'll just go."

"Sweetie you don't have to go." I say grabbing her arm. "You should know that we both think you're a wonderful match for Nik it's just that my wife worries about wither Nik can take care of you and your future children. It may seem like we're being unfair, but we really aren't."

"Nik and I want to start a family and I think that he can take care of our future family." Gunhild says looking me in the eyes.

"Mommy, Hord took my bow." Tuff shouts running over.

"Hord give your brother back his bow." I shout picking up Rika who was tugging on my leg.

"Mom!" someone shouts that sounds a lot like Ingrid.

Turning around I gasp when I see that it is in fact Ingrid walking towards me with Iris in tow. I wish that they would just admit that they're in love and get together.

"My babies are all home!" I shout running with Rika still in my arms to my daughter.

"You didn't really think I'd miss your birthday did you?" Ingrid says hugging me tightly.

"Britt, come see who decided to come home!" I shout smiling as I walk towards the house with Ingrid.

I wish that she would come home more, but no she likes to raid just like her mama. I'm just happy that when Britt took over as Jarl that raiding officially off the table for her.

"Baby girl," Brittany says pulling Ingrid into her body. "I've missed you."

"Mama, I want you meet Iris." Ingrid says motioning for Iris to come forward.

Brittany put her arm around my shoulders smiling at the woman our daughter has finally officially brought home. I can't believe that she thinks that we didn't actually know that she's been in love with another woman.

"It's very nice to meet you." Brittany says smiling at Iris.

I turn back to Gunhild and push her towards Brittany.

"Baby, both our kids have found love can't you be happy about that." I softly ask her.

I know that it's hard for her to deal with the fact that our kids aren't kids anymore and that she's worried about them committing too soon.

"I am happy it's just that they should both be building their own cabins not trying to take ours." Brittany softly says and I finally get why she's been telling Nik he can't commit yet.

"Is that why you and Harold keep saying no?" I ask.

"Yes,"

**0000000000000000000000000000**

A few hours later we're all seated around the fire. Rika is snuggled in between Brittany and myself an Tuff is curled into Brittany and Hord snuggled into me. Ingrid and Iris are snuggled together next to me while Nik and Gunhild are snuggled together next to Brittany.

"I have an announcement." Brittany says smiling over at me before standing up.

"In honor of my beautiful wife's birthday I've decided that Nik you have my permission to commit to Gunhild if and when you build yourself your own cabin to live in." Brittany says smiling at our son.

"Really?" Nik asks unable to believe what he's hearing.

"Yes, I talked with your mom earlier and she made me see that I should explain why Harold and myself have been against you two committing to each other." Brittany says before looking over at Ingrid. "The same thing goes for you Ingrid."

"I know mama," Ingrid says smiling widely as Iris snuggles more into her.

"Good now that that's done why don't you kids take the younger ones to bed." Brittany orders scooping up a sleeping Rika and puts her into Ingrid's arms.

"It will be good practice for you think about having your own kids." I tell Nik handing a sleeping Tuff.

"Mama, mommy," Hord whines as Brittany wakes him up.

"Come on little guy we've got to go to bed." Gunhild softly says smiling at Nik.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Iris softly says before following Ingrid, Nik and Gunhild into the cabin.

Brittany waits until the door closes before she scoops me into her arms cradling me to her chest as she walks into the woods towards our special clearing.

"Hum, I wonder what you got me for my birthday." I softly whisper smiling against her shoulder.

**Brittany POV**

I love how she's nuzzled into my shoulder so trusting just like she was the first day I met her. Nothing has changed between us just that we can't get it on nearly as much with five kids that are constantly coming and going and me taking over as Jarl. Though I wouldn't change a thing for the world.

"I love you so much baby." I whisper putting her down on a pelt.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." she whispers pulling me down.

"Thank you for making me whole." I softly say kissing her deeply.

"Thank you for saving me." she says kissing me back wrapping herself around me.

**The End (at least for now)**


End file.
